Catching Ally
by queenofhearts56778
Summary: May first is a day everyone in Wrickenridge would like to forget. Especially the Benedicts. But when a string of unsolved murders call their family into a dark web, they have no choice but to turn to a mysterious new ally who has his own reasons for helping them. But who are his friends, the mysterious triplets? Will be slight swearing and some mature themes. Please R & R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

I own absolutely nothing about Finding sky or the picture of Anna Sophia robb on the cover cause if I did I would be Will's soul finder and able to talk to animals with my brain! Actually just kidding I can think of way cooler things to do but no one wants to hear me list them. I did not take the picture of Anna Sophia Robb (duh) and I do not own it. Full credit to who ever took this picture, I appreciate your hardwork.. Onto the story...

Prologue

May 1st 2014 11:45 pm

The forest was still.

Almost too still. Like the parts in horror movies where the bad guys jump out and murder the poor unfortunate girl who happens to be there. Is that not the definition of irony for you there. After all you said you wouldn't be a victim, how did that work out for you? ...

Ominous, that was a good word. The trees cast their thick dark shadows across the soft ground and the moon shone through the thick covering of clouds. It had rained all that previous day and the ground was still muddy.

Almost like a thick wool blanket obscuring the light. The gloom and slight fog rising off the ground made it hard to see the shadow in the woods. The shadow who watched everything that happened that long, misty night.

May 1. A date two families would never forget. The day their worlds crashed inwards. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It's not time for that yet. There's still so much to tell.

Through the shifting patterns of the trees shadows a girl was running, no sprinting. Tearing through the forest like something lurked behind her. Blood covered her pale blond hair which hung heavily around her face, the humidity having caused her curls to frizz.

A large cut across her head proved to be the source of the blood spilling onto her blue jacket, turing it a rusty red. The blood drips down onto the ground as she moves, a thin red line spitting its way across the muddy ground. Her feet dig into the muddy ground and slide.

She over balances, tripping but gets back up immediately. She runs cutting her way through the forest, too caught up in getting away to notice her pursuer. A collection of dark figures step out from behind the trees and watch the girl run.

No faces are visible, hidden behind hoods and masks. Only the glint of a silver blade is easily seen in the gloom.

As if thinking she's safe the girl slows and thuds to the ground gasping for breath. Little does she know that will be her fatal mistake. The air is thick and heavy like before a rainfall. The silence presses down on her eardrums, suffocating enough to make her want to scream. It's getting hard to breathe for her as she gasps.

The air is suffocating her and her blue, bambi like eyes widen in fear. Stupid girl, run, run far away and never look back She's struggling to breathe now, the black spots starting to impede on her vision.

A twig cracks but she's too busy, doubled over in agony to notice.

Another cracks. Heavy footsteps echo around the clearing.

The moon bursts through the clouds illuminating the clearing where the small girl is. She is barely conscious now her fingertips barely flickering, eyes starting to close.

"Enough Grayden, I want her conscious" the voice cuts through the night like a bullet, it's harsh tone echoing through the woods. The speaker is a massive man. Thick black hair covers his head and his eyes are like pits in his skull. He smiles down at the blond girl who has been gasping the air, seemingly able to breathe now.

She looks up in absolute terror. A smile may be a friendly gesture but on him it is a feral thing, a thing to be feared as there is no warmth in the smile, only a terrible excitement. A thirst for blood.

Her blood.

You fool. You should have ran when you had the chance. Everything would have changed.

" Hello Mrs. Bright. You've kept us waiting a awful long time." A look of pure disgust crosses her face.

" Evans." She states in a British voice the fury undeniable. But it is only laughable as next to this man she is nothing more than a furious kitten snarling at a lion. The man laughs, and a few seconds later the girl is propelled backwards into the tree.

The silence is shattered once again by her cry of pain. Idiot, you never had a chance. You're half his size. Yet the moon continues to shine down, catching the gleam of metal of the knife.

Once, twice, five, ten times the knife slashes down until the blood has turned into a veritable fountain and the only sound is her screams which hang loud enough to wake the dead.

The girls hair is now a sick rust color and the blood streams down her pale arms. The largest cut slices across her chest, right over her heart. Almost in protest the moon suddenly ducks behind a thick cloud and almost all light is gone in the clearing. The man brushes his shirt off standing up and hiding the knife deep in the ground.

He starts walking out of the clearing with this smug self satisfied smile. He pauses at the edge of the clearing and looks back at the dying girl who cries are the only noise. Her breathing is getting shallower, her heartbeats slowing.

"Goodbye Mrs. Bright. I don't expect to be seeing you any time soon. Now all I have to do is pay a lovely visit to your soul finder. You see, he needs to think he killed you. Really quite sad but then I always was a sucker for a tragic love story."

The girls hand fell limp onto the ground, her wide blue eyes stared at the sky. No more breathes or heartbeats sound in the clearing. Somewhere a bell started to toll announcing the start of a new day. A new day that began with death.

May 2nd 2:15 am

Miles away from that gloomy forest and that one that would never have visitors again, a boy was sleeping. Maybe 17 with thick hair. Obviously hispanic, easily a heartbreaker but his dreams revolved around one girl's angry face.

He turned over a whispered a name in his sleep "Sky." Maybe something deep in his subconscious realized what was happening when two hands touched the side of his face but the rest did not as the boy did not resist. He continued sleeping, blissfully unaware of the pain that was soon to come.

The tall man smiled the same feral smile of satisfaction as he began to twist his memories. The image of the 17 year old holding a knife and attacking the same girl he had been dreaming about previously. The knife driving deep into her body.

The man hid the memories deep in his mind. He couldn't discover them just yet. Not Now. Wait a few months. And then the guilt would tear him apart until he confessed. He would spend the rest of his life rotting in the prison for a crime he thought he committed.

The man stifled a groan. Humans he thought derisively, he would never understand them and their unwavering desire to cling to love. What a stupid idea, didn't they realize that everything ended eventually.

His revenge complete the man simply swung his legs out the boys window. He looked back at the boy who had no idea that his life was about to change forever. All he could do was smile.

May 2nd 7:34 am

The forest was no longer still. Birds sang their heart out and the trees shifted merrily as if rejoicing in a new day. One clearing did not share such happiness.

Blood stains covered the small clearing even more noticeable in the sun. It was as still as the night before yet there was no girl in the clearing.

No body to be found.

Only a bloody knife to tell tales of the night's events and a small piece of paper tied to the handle which says in dark red letters, almost as if it was written in blood, " Only the good die young."

Some may wonder how I know this. After all why would I be aware of the events that transpired that night. All I can say to those people, is why wouldn't I be involved?

After all no one hurts my family without paying for it. I watched that man hurt her from my place behind a tree and I swore my revenge. Don't be scared, I really am a sweet person. But I don't make threats, I make promises and we made quite a few that night. Game on bi***es, come and find us. We are so ready for you. Kisses for now...A

Author Note

Well that was just a beginning to a story I've had floating around in my head for a while. I know that this prologue is pretty morbid right now but I promise this is necessary for the rest of the story. There will be swearing in this story but most of it will be bleeped out like the word above. And do not forget the turtles, they are very important!

Before any PLL fans ask (I am one too, *Spoiler alert* who the heck is Charles, this is so messed up but yay Mona is alive! I cannot wait for the new season! Message me and we can fan girl together), A is just a nickname for one of the characters. I might use a few PLL lines in this but I will give full credit to the show. Also I would love to see if you can pick them out.

If you have not guessed already the italics in the story are someone looking back on that night, not going to tell you who yet *cue evil laugh*. But you might be able to guess.

Please review and favourite if you are interested in this continuing.

This will be a Sky\Zed story but slightly twisted and it takes place a few months or so after Seeking Crystal. The next chapter will start in Zed's point of view on May 2nd.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May 2nd 2014 12:45 pm

Zed's pov

"Wakey Wakey" a annoying voice sung.

I slapped a pillow on my face and I groaned rolling over. It felt like a oversized animal was stomping on my head. "Ugh." "Awe does Zeddy baby have a headache"

I cracked an eye open to see Xav bouncing beside me smirking. "What is going on?" I rolled up squeezing my head in my hands.

"Here," a set of aspirin were placed in my hand along with some water. Thankfully I gulped them down then groaned. I opened my eyes to see Crystal standing beside me.

For some reason I was at Crystal and Xavs apartment. I could see the deep green walls with the numerous pictures. Also the unfinished dress that Crystal was working on. "Why am I here?" I groaned.

I heard a creak as Xav bounded up from the couch that I didn't realize I was sitting on. "I have no idea. You came in here at like ten at night and mumbled something about finding Sky and promptly passed out" Xav stated cheerfully.

Too cheerfully, since when was he a morning person?

"What ungodly hour is it" I spat. "Noon Mr. Grumpy pants. So what happened with Sky?" Xavs eyes sparkled mischievously "Trouble in paradise?" "Please stop yelling" my voice came out in a cracked hiss. Xav laughed and walked away.

Swearing, I followed him to the kitchen. Crystal handed me a plate filled with eggs which I wolfed down. "Don't worry about mum. She knows you crashed here." I felt a wave of guilt for disappearing last night after.

Well I really didn't know why I got so wasted. "So Sky?" I groaned, "I have no idea. I can't remember anything at all from last night." Xav laughed. "Oh I wouldn't worry whatever you did she'll forgive you. Always does."

The phone rang and I covered my ears at the shrill ringing which made my headache that much worse. Xav walked over and answered the phone.

I shut out the conversation and continued to eat. Until I realized that Xav was holding the phone out to me. "Its mom" he said seriously. I rolled my eyes but took the phone thinking of the lecture I was about to get.

"Zed honey." "Mom look I'm alright ok , everything is fine." I paused but was met only with silence. "Mom?" A burst of static slid through the phone. "Zed honey I'm sorry, everything's not fine."

She sounded on the verge of tears. "Mom you're scaring me, what's wrong?" I asked. Xav looked at me in confusion and all I could do was shrug.

"Zed have you seen Sky today or last night at all?" What? "No she was going for a sleepover with Tina." "We checked with Tina, honey, Sky canceled on her and borrowed Tina's car. Sky didn't come home last night. In fact no one has seen her since after school yesterday."

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. I felt the phone slip out of my hand onto the ground. I heard Crystal asking what was wrong but I couldn't answer her. I couldn't do anything.

May 4th 2014 2 days gone 2:15 pm

The police just told us to sit tight and wait. That she would contact us.

That we had no proof that something had happened but we were still looking. "This is all my fault" sobbed Sally.

She had been crying non stop. Me, well all I felt was numb. I couldn't feel anything. All I could think about was her.

May 5th 3 days gone 10:56 am

Trace and I were cruising along the back roads hoping to maybe find a indication of where Sky was heading in Tina's car.

We had been around the city all day and were just now heading home. I could feel him shooting me pitying glances but I ignored them, staring out the window until the trees blurred into a green background.

All of the sudden a flash of grey caught my eye. "Stop the car" I yelled. Trace slammed on the brakes and we almost spun off the road. "Zed what the hell?" Trace yelled but I was already running out of the car towards the side of the road. When I saw it, it felt like the world stopped.

You know when you get the wing knocked out of you and for a second you can't breathe. It's like you're underwater and you can't even hear. That's what it felt like.

"Zed" Trace had caught up with me. "What the hell were you..." His voice trailed off as he caught what I was looking at.

Lying in the ditch was Tina's car. The grey metal twisted beyond belief. The windshield was shattered and the airbags were up. The worst sight was the rusty red color that covered part of the airbag.

May 7th 2014 5 days gone

My family waited nervously in Victor's office. It was a boring blue color. No pictures except the one of our family on his desk.

Completely business like. Exactly like Victor, no frills necessary.

Unfortunately for us that means that there was nothing to distract us from the terrible truth that lay ahead.

The police had investigated the car thoroughly and found that it led to a small clearing. Realizing that this was a case involving savants they turned it over to Victor's bureau at the FBI.

Victor wouldn't let me see the clearing though and we were waiting for the verdict. When they had first discovered it I begged to go and be of some help but Victor refused.

There was something there he didn't want us to see and I knew that it was door knob turned and we all looked up hopefully. It was Victor who looked tired and drawn. We all stared at him as he crossed to his desk and sat down.

"I'm so sorry Zed" Mom gasped and pushed her head into Dads chest. "What do you mean?" My voice sounded strange even to my own ears.

"It's been ruled a homicide, I'm so so sorry Zed but Sky Bright was murdered. We don't know by whom or for what reason but the amount of blood found was something no human could survive."

June 1st 2014 25 days gone

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." The clouds hovered in the sky, thickly obscuring any light. A light drizzle have started to pour down on the cluster of mourners around an open grave as the priest read.

The coffin was empty as Sky's body was never recovered. It was believed her killer through the body in the river to get rid of any evidence.

It almost appeared that even the skies were crying for her today. I could feel the tears starting to fall and quickly squeezed my eyes together.

I had done enough crying and besides I needed to be strong for Sally and Simon. I felt a hand squeeze mine and saw Phee standing beside me in a black dress. I squeezed her hand back.

My family stood behind me with Simon and Sally beside them. Almost the whole town had shown up to honor the young girl that died so young.

The loss of Sky had rocked the small town. The school had a shrine for her up in the music classroom and even Mrs. Hoffman resisted ever mentioning her name.

Sally and Simon were moving away, unable to deal with the pain of seeing places where Sky had used to be. They had once confessed to me that living in the house alone was far too hard.

They left for England next week but they had insisted on her being buried in Wrickenridge. The priest shut his book and the gravediggers started to bury it under mounds of dirt. I couldn't watch them bury her. Even though it wasn't her.

It was a box full of keepsakes, mementoes of Sky. All buried under the ground. Locked in their prison forever. I turned away when Yves caught my arm.

"Who is that?" I followed his gaze too someone hovering at the edge of the crowd. A small figure, wearing a black lace dress with a veil covering her face.

Heels graced her feet and she was shockingly small in stature. "Do you recognize her?" Yves hissed. The girl looked startlingly familiar but I just couldn't place her.

"No" I snapped turning back to the grave. But when I felt a strong compulsion to look back, the girl had vanished into thin air.

August 2nd 2014 4 months gone

I wish I could say that I moved on but I didn't. I sure as hell tried to but I couldn't look at a girl without seeing her.

I knew everyone was worried but I couldn't stop doing what I was doing. If Sky could see me right now she'd slap me or cry or something because this would not have been what she wanted.

Everyone says it. But how do they know what she wants, she's dead. And there's nothing anyone can do or say to bring her back.

Author's note

Well, that was that. I just need to give you guys that background info. Trust me we will learn more as the story progresses. Please read and review and just tell me what I can do to fix anything or make it more interesting.

Hint for next chapter

*The family gets called in to help with a case and we meet the other 3 main characters in this story*


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Sky. I don't love this chapter but I do have the next one written so if someone is interested in editing it or just taking a look, it would be a big help. If someone is interested I will give a big spoiler to them if they want it.

Chapter 2

April 19th 2015 12:34 pm

Phee's POV

"Yves I need help" I screamed up the stairs. After throwing my pencil across the room, stomping my feet for a good amount of time and getting distracted as I decided to try freezing a squirrels mental patterns, I figured I deserved a bit of help as I had been stuck on the same problem for an hour.

This college course work was harder than I ever imagined.

I did get my diploma so that I graduated the same time as Yves. Yves and I still attended college nearby and lived with Karla and Saul.

Zed was still finishing off his senior year. Though the likelihood was that he would have to repeat it next year instead of graduating.

And Sky had become the forbidden name in our house.

No one mentioned her and there was an ache in every thought. Yves, Zed and I visited her grave every two weeks, putting fresh flowers on it and just to be close to her for a minute.

None of us had gotten over it but I was trying to move on. It was what Sky would have wanted everyone to do.

Zed however was still stuck in the past, stuck in a downward spiral. He rarely attended any classes and he parties way too much. The amount of times he has come home drunk, I would need 30 hands to count.

I knew everyone was so worried but I didn't think there was much we could do. I felt terrible every time Yves and I were in a room together and had a moment and Zed saw it. It was like walking on eggshells being around him.

The one person he needed had died and there was nothing we could do for him.

Everyone of his brothers had tried to talk to him including Victor, Will and Uriel who didn't have their soulfinders yet. All I could feel for him was pity and I know that was not what he wanted.

He wanted Sky back and that was impossible. The police still had no leads on who could have possibly had a reason to want her dead.

"Phee" Yves had arrived. "Phee what's wrong? Are you OK?" I ran a hand under my eyes and realized I was crying. "Um yeah, I just can't get this problem."

Yves face was grim. "You're going to have to leave it for now, Victor called, he needs the whole family with a case."

...

Phee's POV

We arrived at Victor's office, a place that we had spent altogether too much time at, this past year.

A large group of agents were clustered around a table, backs turned to us. "Bloody hell" I hissed, it looked really serious.

"Phee" I cringed and sent a guilty look towards Karla. "Victor" Saul called. He spun around looking almost as tired as he did the day he told us that Sky was gone.

"Thank God you're here. Maybe any of you can make sense of this." He lead us over to the table which was covered by a map of the United States with many red dots.

There were thick clusters in some places and few in others. "Each one of those dots is a murder" Victor said and we all spun towards him in horror. "They are making their way systematically across the country. And you'll never guess who it started with?" "Sky" everybody turned to look at Zed.

"Now, now I said you'd never guess." Victor sighed and brushed his hands over the dots.

"No connection between any of the victims.

All killed in similar ways, absolutely no evidence left behind. Only a body. But recently the number of people missing has increased and these men are wealthy," he brushed his hand over the map signifying what he meant. "Those are all powerful savants and most were suspects of actually being a part of the murders. They wouldn't have gone down easy so whoever is killing them is extremely powerful." My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"So what you're saying is." Yves clarified "someone is killing the murderers. Someone is trying to help us." Victor sighed "currently that is our best guess. We don't know who and we sure don't know why."

A dark city alley. Shadows dance across the slim figures, dressed all in black.

3 bodies lie on the ground leaking blood out of their sides. The cherry color of fresh blood is one of the only colors in the dank alley.

"This is the third time this week" one of the figures snapped, her high voice spilling out into the night. "God you think I'm a idiot Em? I know that."

The smallest returns her harsh tone with an even harsher one. She pulls off her hood and the little light there is glow of her face making her look like an angel, a avenging one.

She focuses for a moment and suddenly a fire sweeps through the alley enveloping them in it's heat. It burns, hot and fast, for a few minutes then disappears.

The bodies are gone. No evidence left to link them to the crime. The other two pull of the hoods as well and the three faces are startlingly similar.

Perfect chiseled features and large blue eyes. Blond curls hang down every back.

"C'mon let's go before you two murder each other. I seriously can't deal with another body" this speaker's hair glowed almost white in the light.

And without another word they disappeared into the night. All that was left as a symbol they had ever been there was a note on the ground reading "Only the good die young, come and find us bi*ches, Game on"

Author's note

How nice am I, updating twice in one day! As I mentioned above I have the next chapter done but I am currently editing it! So expect that tomorrow or the next day!

If anyone is interested in helping than just send me a message. Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the last two chapters. Just letting you know that when you review it literally makes me jump up and do a happy dance!

So this chapter was just kind of eh, but this is still just the beginning. Nothing really happened. I can get into cooler stuff next chapter. From now on the story will kind of continue in two parts. The Benedict's and the girls mentioned in the bottom. You can make your own guesses about who they are.

Hint for next chapter

*The Benedict's discover that Sky was keeping some really dangerous secrets*


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April 25th 2015 9:15 am

The family is clustered over the map, searching for anything that linked these murders.

"Sky was the first" muttered Will "then the older lady, it's like the chain started with Sky then expanded."

"But why?" Victor snapped, losing his patience finally, "Why Sky?, there was nothing to be gained from killing her."

Zed stifled a flinch at hearing her name and both boys turned to their brother muttering "sorry" under their breath.

"What if there was something to be gained?" Diamond's voice filtered into the conversation. The whole family looked at her in disbelief.

"Not a chance" Will said, "Dad and I would have felt the danger if she was in trouble in any way. We couldn't have missed something like that."

Diamond stepped forward, eyes on Victor. She looked determined. "Was anything recovered from Sky's car or her room?" Victor shifted uncomfortably "I know there was a duffel bag in her car but no one searched it, only a quick check but by that time they had pretty much wrapped up the case. No one searched her room."

"So we search her room, see what we find. Her parents left everything the same right?" Sally and Simon had been unable to pack up Sky's room so even though the entire house was empty, her room was the same as it had been a year ago.

No one had bought the house, the rumor was that Sky haunted it or something ridiculous like that. "Ok" Victor agreed. "Let me ask my boss for the bag and we can search that first and her room tomorrow."

As Victor left the entire family slumped back in their chairs. "This is impossible" moaned Phee, "there is no connection between them." Saul stood up suddenly, a thought having sprung to life in his mind.

"That's because there is no connection." "What?" The entire family exclaimed. "So we've been doing this for nothing" Will groaned. "No, it all started with Sky's death, something went wrong. They are just killing for sport, to send a message to someone. Someone who wants revenge for Sky's death."

"That's an interesting theory. But who aside from us would want revenge?" Everybody turned around and saw Victor standing with a duffel bag in his hand.

It was large and a rough faded dark blue color. "It's mostly clothes but who knows maybe we'll find something." He set it on the table and pulled out a leather jacket.

"That wasn't Sky's," Phee pulled out a pair of wicked looking heels "these either" she said with a frown. All of the clothes they pulled out were clothes they had never seen before, mostly tight dresses, combat boots, heels and leather jackets.

Not Sky's style. When Karla was shaking out a tight red dress, a wad of bills fell from between the folds. She grabbed flicking through the bills, "Why would Sky have ten thousand dollars?"

"Why would she have a fake passport?" Victor countered, holding up the small black boo. "Its a fake, its an extremely good fake but still a fake." Saul picked up the passport and scanned it.

It was a typical american passport and the only thing that showed that it was a fake was that the name besides Sky's face was Kara Grace Carson.

Aside from that it was perfect. "Money, a fake passport, drivers license and..." Victor pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Airplane tickets" he gasped.

Everybody's mouth dropped open in shock. "Look a seat for Kara Grace on a plane to Capetown, Africa." The entire table fell silent. "Was Sky running away from the people who killed her?"

_...

April 26th 2015 8:36 am

The car tore up the driveway to the house. Yves and Phee spilled out of it, running up to the door.

"Sorry we're late!" "It's all Phee's fault" Yves joked. Phee dug him in the ribs and laughed. Karla smiled affectionately at her son.

Only Karla, Saul, Victor, Trace, Xav and Crystal had showed up. Everyone else was busy but Zed had gotten home last night, shut himself in his room and refused to come out.

The duffel bag had been hard enough and no one was quite sure what it had meant. They had nothing definitive to go on just quite yet.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, all laughter stopped. The atmosphere in the house was somber. Everything was gone out of every other room except Sky's. It was like a ghost town, seeing this room made them reconsider the idea that Sky haunted the house.

It almost seemed as if any other second she would skip around the corner, and wrap her arms around Zed. Yves could almost hear her laugh echoing through the house. It felt wrong just being here.

It almost felt like the house was refusing to let them in and view its secrets. They climbed the stairs in silence, up to her room. Yves took a drop breath and pushed the door open.

It looked exactly the same as it always had, turquoise walls and all. "Where should we start?"

...

"Nothing. Just a fat load of nothing!" Victor exclaimed.

They had been searching for the past 3 hours and they hadn't found anything of use. Crystal looked up from where she had been rummaging through the nightstand. Books, sheets of music and lip gloss covered the floor.

She shrugged and went back to running her fingers over the bottom drawer. "Maybe we should just give up, there nothing here" Xav suggested, he looked extremely bored. They were all frustrated, looking for this long with no results was frustrating.

"Wait" Crystal was turning the drawer over in her hands. "What?" "The bottom is different, almost like there's a..." Crystal threw the drawer on the ground and stomped on it hard.

It fractured and the entire family came and stood around the drawer. Yves picked up the wood and 3 objects fell out of it. Karla and Victor bent to pick them up. Karla held 2 books, which she leafed through. "They are diaries!" She exclaimed. She passed them around. "It gets better," they spun around and looked at Victor who held a black piece of metal.

"If Sky didn't know someone was out to get her than why would she have this?" He held out the piece of metal and once the light fell on it, it was obvious what it was.

Sky had a gun hidden in her room.

...

The shadows cast a flickering effect around the church.

The tall figure pulled a sweater around his frame as he moved up the aisle. He was carrying a lit candle and a slim figure moved after him.

They were both eerily graceful, you couldn't even hear their footsteps. They halted when they reached the altar and the boy let out a low whistle. 5 other figures melted out of the darkness.

"Hey Maggie" one boy broke the silence laughing. The tiny figure laughed and skipped forward to be even with the boy.

Their hands brushed and pinkies intertwined. The other two slight figures which compared to the boys made them look miniature, walked up to the girl. They almost appeared to be communicating with no words.

The boy coughed, "as much as I hate to break up the sister/ triplet bonding thingy, we do have actual work to do." One of them told him quite colourfully what she thought of that idea.

Their laughter echoed through the still space. "Alright, you guys took care of them last week right?" "Yup" the slim girl pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and started to unwrap it.

"Must you?" The boy asked her as she popped the candy in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out in response.

"They're looking for you still. They went through the room." One of the girls tossed her hair over her shoulder "So?" "We need the contacts. We need there help."

The girl rolled her eyes. "All in favor." All hands went up except hers. They all looked at her expectantly.

"All right" she groaned, "Its off to Wrickenridge we go!"

Authors note

Sorry this is later than I expected. Wait for it though because in the next few chapter stuff is about to happen! This next chapter may take me a few days but I promise another update by Sunday at least lol. Anyway I know that the two parts seem to have very little connection together but in a few chapters I will connect them. Just chill a moment with me. Anyways review, follow and favorite please! It will make me really happy and happy author person= much faster updates!

Hint for next chapter

*Diaries are read!*


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

April 26th 2015 5:45 pm

"You found what?" Diamond gasped. "Two diaries. One from last year and one from the year before." Karla explained.

"What did they say?" Race leaned forward slightly. Diamond was holding the almost two child, Gracie Rose Benedict. She was born just two years ago and had been fussed over by Karla for being the first grandchild.

She had her mother's stunning resemblance to Cleopatra but her father's high cheekbones and caramel skin tone.

"Me see!" She exclaimed reaching for the diaries. Diamond laughed pulling her away, handing Gracie off to Will for babysitting duty.

"We were waiting for the family to read them." Yves cracked open the first diary and started to read.

...

April 5th 2013

Venice was rough to say the least of it. At least Crystal sorted us, I couldn't imagine living like that forever. Lucky we didn't have too much homework to catch up with and I have that music recital soon, I really should get ready for that soon...

Bye for now Sky

April 24th 2013

I think I'm going insane... I'm having these vivid dreams of these girls. I'm with them but I don't know who they are. I see death everywhere. Everyone is dead and I know that it's my fault. What is wrong with me. Yesterday I grew a tree. Not kidding. I grew a mother fu**ing tree, out of my hands. I can't tell anyone they will think I'm insane. I'm starting to think I am...

May 5th 2013

I broke Simon's arm last night. He was yelling at me, something about spending too much time with Zed and I just lost it. I don't even know how it happened. One second I was just standing there and the next I was over him watching as he clutched his arm in pain. I could see the fear in his eyes. The worst part is some very small part of me enjoyed it. Seeing his fear and knowing I was the cause.

May 25th 2013

They are f**king sending me away. To a fu****g anger management camp in fu**ing England. They're scared of me. I know it. I can't say I'm not scared of myself because I am. The visions are getting worse, I can't eat, I can't sleep.

Karla's worried about me. I can see it in her eyes and what scares me the most is how little I feel. I just feel numb most of the time and when I'm not numb I have way too many emotions in my head.

But taking me away from Zed won't help at all. This is a terrible idea. It will make it worse. They're basically sending me to crazy camp. Next step a mental hospital, straight jacket here I come.

June 26th 2013

They are killing me slowly they just don't know it yet, its dangerous for me to leave. Yet it's more dangerous for me to stay. I can't do this, maybe I should tell Zed just how scared I am.

I can't, what if he thinks I'm crazy too! I'm scared. I had a vision and when I woke up I had drawn this perfect image of someone sticking a knife into a girls throat. That girl was me. I couldn't see the man's face. I don't want to die, not like that... Maybe going away will help me.

June 27th 2013

Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.

September 24th 2013

I cannot fu***ng believe but then again believe it b***h! F**king Sky Bright is a f***ing bad a**. I rocked it! F*** that stupid camp, I'm over it. Just be little miss perfect for a few months than you can figure it out then.

April 23rd 2014

Someone's trying to hurt me. They tried to run my car off the road today but it didn't work. They won't give up. I know that. I need to keep them safe. I need to get out. They will be fine without me here. I'm a danger magnet, toxic to the humans. I already lost any sanity I owned so I really don't see what I stand to lose. My life? Hah what's that worth?

May 1st 2014

Only the good die young. Only the good die young. Only the good die young. Only the good die young. Only the good die young. Only the good die young. Only the good die young. Only the good die young. Only the good die young. ONLY THE GOOD DIE YOUNG...

...

Yves shut the book with a thud. "That was the last entry." He said softly. "Only the good die young? What does that even mean?" Will snapped.

Gracie had long fell asleep and was now curled up on the couch. "You're not concerned at the fact Sky thought she was going crazy. Don't you remember how she was before that summer? She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping then she comes back from that place like a shiny new penny! I'm more curious about what camp she went to?"

Victor paled significantly. "Victor Honey what's wrong?" Karla rubbed his shoulder. "I remembered what only the good die young came from," Victor hunched his shoulders and leaned forward, resting his arms on the wood table

"In the clearing we found, there was blood, a lot of of blood. There was also a knife which was claimed as the murder weapon. Attached to that knife was a note which said only the good die young." Victors announcement was met with silence. You could have heard a pin drop 500 miles away.

"Why didn't you tell us son?" Saul said finally. "I couldn't. It was too hard on everyone already" his eyes swept over Zed and Phoenix " Knowing that someone left a note for a cruel joke would have been even worse for all of you."

The silence fell like a blanket over the room. Memories of that summer swept over everyone.

They had all been worried about Sky even without knowing about her visions. She wasn't eating and she just seemed blank. When she had come home, she had been fine. "I'm all better now" was all that fell from her lips when asked about her summer. And the next spring she was dead.

"We need to know exactly where Sky was that summer." "Autumn summer camp for disturbed youth. Its in California." all eyes spun around to Phee who had a website open on her laptop. "How do you know?"

"Texted Sally" she shrugged. "Can we call the director?" Phee nodded zooming in on a phone number.

Crystal typed into her cellphone and walked out of the room. The entire room waited in tense silence for her return. "What?" They heard Crystal exclaim. But they waited and a minute later she walked with a shell shocked expression on her face.

"Sky wasn't at the camp. They have no record of her attending. I have no clue where Sky was but she wasn't at anger management class!" Karla fell back against Saul. "Where would she have gone?" Victor demanded, "She didn't know anyone there." "This is ridiculous" "I bet she met them there" "Who?" Everybody started talking over each other. Yelling as loud as they could as they argued about what was going on.

They were all talking too loud to notice that a security alert had gone off. The light on the computer started to blink as it showed a massive human standing in front of the camera. All you saw as he stepped forward was his fist hitting into the camera's lens.

...

A sleek black maserati raced down the street.

Going at least double the speed limit the driver handled the car with expertise.

The slim girl reclined back in the passenger seat boredly braiding a stand of hair. "You good?" That was the driver and at the first glance you wouldn't be able to tell these two apart.

Except for the thin pink scar that cut its way down the thin girls shoulder at to her chest. The scar that looked like it was made by a madman with a knife. "Yeah, can't believe we have to drive."

"Lazy" the other girl teased and she laughed. For a second laughter filled the car and then they were back to the seriousness.

The car raced on joined by two motorbikes and an another maserati.

Racing straight towards to the small town in the mountains that held exactly what they were looking for.

Authors note!

Ooh stuff is starting! Please follow, favorite and review because that makes me want to update much faster! Give me any feedback you can think of because I really would like to know what you think about this story.

*hint for next chapter*

The Benedicts get an odd email


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

April 30th

Victor huffed out a sigh, settling into his chair. "Hey , you OK?" _Tyler,_ his colleague asked. Victor likes most people that he had to work with and respected even more but Tyler and him had become quite good friends.

It had been Tyler that Vick had called when his brother had called home with the news of the car found on the side of the road. Tyler was a savent also so worked with Victor on many different cases.

He hasn't found his soul finder either so he understood everything that he was going through.

Tyler was working with the Benedicts on this case with the girls and Victor had brought the diaries into work today. After last nights security breach, Victor had decided they were safer at the office.

Someone had broken one of their cameras and breached the border of the boundary. "No" Victor sighed in response to Tyler's question, "I thought finding these diaries would give us a bit of a head start but absolutely nothing."

Tyler leafed through the pages, " I wouldn't say noth, you know that at least one of the victims was aware of the threat." "So?" "Maybe others were as well. Maybe when she wasn't at that camp she was in contact with these people?" "That's a long shot and you know it." Tyler groaned and stood, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have to go meet with the boss. See you tomorrow." "See you." Victor heard Tyler's footsteps echoing down the hall. But his eyes were focused on his email account.

He had one new email with the subject as, want to know what happened that night? Hr furrowed his brows in curiosity and clicked on the email.

The contents were simple. "Want to know what happened? Meet at 234 567 maple wood drive at midnight tonight. Bring your family and no one else. I have the whole copy of this video and I think you all would like to see it. Tell anyone aside from your family and who knows who will go missing next. Trust me I can make it happen. See you tonight."

The attachment was a video clip if about 30 seconds. Victor glanced around the office, looking for anyone around him and clicked play.

It was starting to load when suddenly a perfect view of the clearing came into focus. He recognized the clearing to. It was the one where the knife was found. It almost looked like a security camera mounted on a tree.

The date in the corner read May first, 11:45. The forest was still, and gloomy. Victor stared at the computer screen earnestly waiting for something to happen. Sky burst across the screen blood leaking down from a cut on her head, dying her hair. She fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Its real." Victor hissed, "It's the real tape." Sky was now gasping for breath almost like the very air was suffocating her. "Enough, Grayden I want her conscious."

All you could see was the man's back not his face. He had dark hair, either black or brown. Sky's murderer. "Hello Mrs Bright."

He spun towards the camera but the computer screen went black a second before you saw his face. "Holy Sh*t!"

...

"I know that voice but I don't know who it would be."

Everybody was clustered around the laptop where the video from the email was playing. "Someone knows who killed Sky and they want us to do something for them." "But who?" Diamond demanded.

"What's in it for them?" "I guess we'll see tonight." Victor shut the laptop leaning back into his chair. "Wait you're actually going to go to this thing?" Saul asked incredulously. "It's our only chance of finding out what happened to Sky."

"It also has trap written all over it." Xav commented. "Then I won't go alone. You in?" Victor turned to look at all of his brothers.

"Hell wait Heck yes" Xav announced shooting a guilty look at his mother.

...

"This is Mapleview drive!" Yves looked up from his GPS dubiously. "Seriously?" The road was shady at best.

Mostly city alley's. Basically it looked like the type of place you would go for a drug deal.

Which, Victor reflected they were kind of doing something a bit more serious than a drug deal. "Here" Yves announced. They parked out front of a abandoned warehouse. "There's no one here" Xav said, stepping out of the driver's seat of the second car. No one except two had consented to staying behind but the boys had asked their soulfinders to stay with Gracie. It was a resounding no from almost everyone.

Only Karla and Diamond had agreed so everyone else had insisted on joining the boys.

They had a large group of people who spilled out of the car. The street looked totally abandoned, there wasn't a soul in sight. "There's a note!" Phee stepped back from the door holding a lined piece of paper. It read in slightly messy handwriting, top floor, we don't have all day so please hurry up.

"Let's go." The only sound as they entered the warehouse was their footsteps and the creak of the door. "Stairs are here" Crystal shivered in the coldness of the building. They began climbing and all they could hear was the echo of the noise.

They climbed about 3 landings up before getting a door labeled roof. Victor looked back at everyone before turning the doorknob. "Finally" a masculine voice greeted them. He had a slightly Italian accent.

Crystal grabbed Xavs hand tightly before stepping onto the roof. 1 hooded boy stood before them.

Simply by the way they looked it was easy to tell that he was a man, not a girl. He stepped forward, "You kept me waiting, I don't like being kept waiting."

It was the boy who had spoken earlier but this time he had a dangerous edge to his voice. "We saw the video, what do you want?" Saul called out strongly. "Isn't it quite obvious, I want to help you." The boy practically purred this sentence. "Help us?"

"Yes, I want to help you stop these murders. I know that is what what you want to and I just want to help." "How did you get that video?" Saul stepped forward. "It's quite simple really. So very sad about her death. My condolences. You see quite a few of my friends were there that night. It was quite easy to get some video footage. You know, as proof. But that's not the point of this little meeting. I want to help you stop these murders and bring them to justice blah blah blah. All you have to do is something for me."

"How do we know you didn't kill her yourself?" Crystal demanded.

"If you must then here." The boy pulled off his hood and stepped into the light. He had thick blond hair and bright green eyes. Unlike the man in the video he was lanky yet still with obvious muscles. But he had this aura around him that warned that even though he may look like an easygoing surfer, this boy was dangerous.

"That proof enough for y'all?" It was. He was much lankier than the man in the video and his hair wasn't dark. "What do you want us to do?" The boy laughed. "Its really quite simple. I want you to drop the murder case on Sky Bright."

Every jaw dropped except his. He just kept smiling pleasantly. "What!" Trace demanded. "You heard me." "Why would we drop the case. Sky was our family and we will not rest until we see her murderer put behind bars."

The boys smile dropped off his face and it almost felt like the temperature outside dropped a few degrees. If looks could kill all of them would be in a morgue. "No. You will drop it if you know what's good for you. I have methods of ensuring that you do."

Trace stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with the boy, "And if we don't?" The boy smiled. "Let's just say we might be attending a few more funerals this year. Trust me, you don't want us as enemies. We don't do very well with not getting what we want and we get very... upset."

"Is that a threat?" demanded Yves. "No." The boy turned so suddenly that it shocked them. He walked straight towards the edge of the roof swinging up onto the barricade with was. He stood and at that moment he looked almost like a superhero about to sweep into action and save the city.

Then he looked back the light flickering off his features making him look evil.

"We don't make threats, we make promises." With that final word he jumped, for a moment he appeared almost suspended in thin air then he dropped.

Crystal ran over to the railing gasping. She turned back her face shocked. "He's gone."

...

 _Wasting all your time on drama could be solving real crimes_

 _Waste away your mind_

 _Oh hey_

3 figures strode down the busy street. Their faces were obscured by hoods.

The music pounded through the speakers of the bar beside them. One of the figures extended her small gloved hand.

In her hand was a picture of a small girl, maybe two years old, with dark hair, she looked kind of like Cleopatra and a gun lay beside the picture. "You know what to do." The other figure nodded accepting the gun. The music continued to play.

 _I'm highly suspicious_

 _I'm highly suspicious of you_

 _Highly suspicious_

 _Highly suspicious of you_

...

Karla Pov

"Wake up Karla!" Hands were shaking me. "Ugh" I groaned lifting my eyelids.

I looked up into Saul's worried face. "What happened?" I reached my hand to the back of my head and felt a sticky substance. "Where's Diamond?" Trace demanded. "I don't know."

The house was ruined. "Here" a weak voice called. "Diamond!" The relief in Trace's voice was unparalleled. "Where's Gracie?" Diamond choked out. Traces face went pale as he sprinted upstairs.

"What happened, Darling?" "People came in. They had gas and they knocked Diamond out. I felt sleepy but I tried to call for you. I didn't even hear them behind me when they hit." At the sound of footsteps the family looked up. Trace was crying.

"They took Gracie."

Authors note

Well that was a lovely little cliffhanger now wasn't it. Haha!

The song quoted in this chapter is "Highly suspicious" by the morning jacket. I do not own this song but it is an awesome song and it is kind of what I was listening to while I wrote this chapter.

If you guys want to hear a song for a chapter, I can do that! Anyway stuff is getting a little more interesting now!

Hint for next chapter

*we see a new character who is going to be very important"


	7. Chapter 6

A/N

This chapter is for sevenofdiamonds7. Your reviews have made me really happy! I wasn't planning on updating for a few days but you're reviews have been so nice that I decided just to post it today!

Chapter 6

"Gracie will be fine." Trace looked up with red rimmed eyes. "My daughter is missing and there are murderers on the loose. How in any way possible is this fine?"

Diamond sniffed wrapping her arms around herself. After calling the police, Karla had decided that Trace and Diamond needed to stay over that night, just in case the police called.

That was just an excuse though because truth be told everyone was a little concerned about Trace and Diamond. They were mostly concerned about Gracie though. They were all telling themselves that nothing had happened.

That it was just a big misunderstanding, that there must be some logical explanation for what happened.

But all they could see was murderer's standing over the two year old.

"She'll be fine. The police will find her really soon. She probably just wandered off." Gracie's gift was that she could advance people's knowledge and physical ability slightly.

Even though she was only two she could walk and talk almost like a 4 year old. It was a powerful gift and given her age it had been yet to be explored.

But it could be turned against them in quite an awful way. Right now, Trace wasn't thinking of that at all. He was only thinking about the ways he had failed as a parent, letting his only daughter get taken.

"The police are trying to find her." Will entered the room. He had been probably one of the most upset over Gracie's disappearance.

Everybody was upset but Will had a special bond with the toddler. Since Will lived closest to Trace and Diamond, he was the baby sitter for Gracie when Trace went out.

...

The warehouse was lit with blindingly bright bulbs. 4 men stood in a circle. "She knows nothing?"

The dark haired man scoffed "She's a toddler. Why the hell would she know anything?" "Fine. If she's no use, kill her."

The two year old child strapped to a chair by rope was sobbing through her gag of duck tape. The dark haired man strode forward, the light glinting off his harsh features. There was no pity in his eyes as he gazed down at the struggling girl.

He ripped of the gag and her screams echoed through the room. "Shut her up Lucian." The man drew a large knife out from his boot. "My pleasure."

Gracie had stopped screaming and was now staring at the knife in mute terror. He raised the blade, it caught the light as he brought it down in a deadly arc.

...

Trace's POV

"Have you heard anything?" I begged Victor over the phone.

"No, its bedlam over here. Nothing's going right and everyone's trying to figure out how they got in your locked house to catch Gracie. Don't worry Trace. Gracie's is our main priority."

"What's the odds?" Victor knew what I was asking. What the odds were to find Gracie alive. "Truth?" I felt myself grip the phone like a lifeline. I could feel everyone's worried stares on my back, the lasers burning through my chest.

I stood unable to speak as Victor continued to speak. "Honestly. Terrible. Trace unless Gracie has a guardian angel, its highly unlikely. But she's a Benedict. We always break the odds. Gracie will be fine." "

Thanks Vick." I hung up the phone and turned around to their expectant gazes. "Anything?" Dad asked quietly. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head. "It doesn't look good" I whispered softly.

The tears started to roll down Diamonds cheeks again. "My poor baby. I want my baby!" she sobs. I wrap my arms around her but it doesn't bring any comfort.

Not knowing that Gracie is out there and could be hurting.

...

"Hey, hey. No need for violence. I know I'm pretty but no need to lose your head about it. Or take off someone else's." A voice cuts through the room.

Distinctly British it has almost a note of humor running through it. "What are you doing here." He snarled. The four men join him circled around the child whose eyes have gone wide at the new addition to the room.

The girl strides forward from where she has been leaning against the wall. She's tiny compared to any of them in the room but gives off this aura of danger

The denim shorts and black tank top don't add anything to the illusion of danger. With those she could just be any random teen.

Her white gold hair hangs in loose curls hitting about waist length and her wide eyes blink at them innocently. All in all she looks like a girl who just stumbled into the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sweet, innocent, angelic, beautiful all words that describe her. "Howdy boys. Miss me?" She drawls. "Like a migraine. " the man spat at her but his hand trembles slightly. "Oh how you wound me. I might go cry in the corner now. Look, tear." She came pouts and wipes away an imaginary tear.

She's still smiling as she strides forward. "This does not concern you and your kind. Leave us be!" She laughs, the tinkling sound filling the room.

"You sound like someone in a play. Spirit begone or some crap like that. But sweetie this is my business." "How?" She steps closer catching his hand which still holds the knife above the girls head "this family is under our protection. You know what that means right? Anyone who hurts them dies on sight. So I wouldn't bring that knife down or I might have to do something drastic."

With every word she twisted his arm until a loud cracking noise sounded. The men took one look at her and fled. "Uh uh uh. How rude. Leaving so soon."

She jerks her hand and all the doors slam. Except one. A thin girl steps out of that door. Aside from the tan skin and honey blonde hair she is an exact copy of the slim girl who stood in the room.

"Bonjour." The mean are truly shaking now as they stare at the slim girl. "Ally give a demonstration of what happens to people who mess with us." Ally smiles "Gladly!"

Suddenly there a knife in her hand and the man whose arm lays at an in natural angle is lying on the ground with his throat slit in a bright red smile. There's a scuffle but Ally pays no attention. She runs straight for the two year old in the center bringing up her knife and splitting the rope. The girl stares at her in fear as she sets the knife on the ground. "Don't look behind me. Look at me OK" the girl kneels in front of her holding her hand. "Don't watch."

She hisses as a groan is heard from behind her. " I'm a friend of your fathers and I'm going to help you. I promise nothing is going to happen while we are here. You are OK sweetie." "You're safe."

Its the other girl who's thick hair hangs over her face as she flips it away. The mean are gone with the only thing signifying that they ever existed is a smear of blood on the floor.

"Thanks Aya. Are you OK heading home?" "I have walked home before. I'm not afraid of the dark Al." The slim girl smiles down at the two year old and saunters out of the building. "Alright honey. Let's get you home."

...

The house was very still. Empty. Until a window was quite violently shoved open. A pair of legs shoved themselves through the window, than a torso.

Than two small heads. The little girl was fast asleep again her chest as she crossed over to the bed in the corner.

The girl slid her arms from around her neck and laid Gracie in the bed. The child wrapped herself around the blanket like it was a person. Her job done, the girl stood and walked back to the window.

"Are you leaving?" The child's voice filled the room and the girl looked back. "Go to sleep honey." "But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here. Everybody will be happier if you're here. You need to stay!"

The child was getting more and more upset with each word. "I can't. Not yet. I have some stuff to do sweetie." "Promise you will come home soon."

The girl smiled sadly. "Promise. Now go to sleep." "But what if the mean people come back."

The girl moved back over to the child. "They won't hurt you. Ever. I promise." "How can you be sure if you're not here?" The child was on the verge of tears.

The older girl pauses as if in thought. "Take this" she unclipped a locket from around her neck, fastening it around the child's neck. "If you ever need us, hold that tight and say our name. Not that one" she raised a finger to the child's lips "the special one I told you about. Say that and I promise you will be safe. Now it's late. Go to sleep."

The child nodded throwing her arms around her neck. She paused a minute before hugging her back. The child leaned her head on the pillow and was asleep within seconds.

The girl stood up brushing her jeans off. She strode towards the window, then turned back to the sleeping child. "Goodbye Gracie. I wish I was around to know you, my niece." In a flash she was gone. The window creaked as it hung open.

(I was going to stop here but I think I'll keep going! I love you guys so I'm going to give ya a little bit more)

May first

Diamonds POV

"Diamond are you alright?" Trace asked worriedly. Bless him but of course I wasn't all right. It had been all night and they still hasn't found Gracie.

"I think you both should go home. Get some rest. It won't do Gracie any good to have you two half dead." The motherly no nonsense voice belonged to Karla. I stood up, "Anything from the police?" Karla shook her head, the sympathy behind her eyes was almost unbearable.

"I'll drive" Will volunteered. I hadn't even noticed him being in the room. Trace nodded gratefully at his brother as he stood up.

...

The door swung open letting out a creak. "I have to fix that" Trace mumbled. The house was untouched from the last time we saw it. Trace wandered off into the kitchen and I climbed the stairs.

I wanted to see my child's room. As I swung open the door I felt a blast of cold air. That was odd. The window was open, I was fairly sure we had shut it before we left.

I crossed the room over to the window and pulled it shut. It slammed shut startling me as I quickly latched it. "Mommy?" I spun around to see Gracie cuddling a blanket and staring up at me from her bed.

I screamed, running forward to hug my daughter. "Gracie sweetie are you OK? What happened? Oh my god I'm so happy you're all right." I hugged her against my chest relishing in the feel of her little hands around my neck.

"Diamond what's wro... Gracie?" Trace had just run upstairs at the sound of my scream and was now staring in disbelief at the little girl. "Daddy!" she cried reaching her arms out for Trace.

The family collapsed on the ground, both parents hugging their daughter to bits.

...

"Gracie do you recognize any of these people?" The child bit her lip and shook her head from where she sat on her mothers lap. "How about them?"

She shook her head again and Victor sighed. "I don't think she will remember." He sighed and turned back to the computer.

After finding Gracie, Trace and Diamond brought her back to the family home in the the hopes she able able to identify her kidnapper or her saviour. So far it had been a bust, with Gracie being shown hundreds of photos and not one had interested her.

"This is hopeless." Victor turned back with a wealth of new pictures. "What if it was the boy? The one we met. He knew we were gone." "He wouldn't do that."

Crystal spoke up. "How do you know?" "I just do. His soul wasn't like that." "There was nothing in his mind about it." Phee chimed in. "Gracie?"

The child was staring at a photo on the wall with curiosity. It was a picture of the family sitting on a set of bleachers. Sky was there caught in mid laughter, her hand in Zed's.

"That's her!" "What?" "She said she was your friend Daddy. Her name was Sky and she was going to help. She brought me home daddy. She gave me this."

Gracie pulled a necklace out of her pocket. It was a simple thing. A small key with a few purple stones in it but absolutely gorgeous as well.

"I bought that for Sky. Three days before she died." Zed's shocked voice was the loudest one in the room. "She said that she'd only ever take it off it she found someone who needed it more."

"So" Crystal said slowly "Gracie either actually found Sky and Sky had a hell of a lot of explaining to do or Gracie can face to face with Sky's murderer who for some reason saved Gracie's life."

...

May first 11:45

The police sirens blared through the night.

A older man drove the car carefully through the night with his passenger in the back seat. Her hands were bound by cuffs to the door.

"Are these necessary?" She asked in annoyance rattling them. "Afraid so miss. See if you are who we think you are you've got a lot of explaining to do Missy. And you're a flight risk." "How charming of you." She commented dryly. "So are you?" "Am I what?"

She snapped. "The famously missing Benedict. What did you do? Get bored if being doted on so one day thought hey maybe I'll fake my own death?" "I didn't fake anything." The man scoffed "yet you're still alive."

The girl sneered at him, her cuffs rattled as she pushed back her blonde hair. "I lost everything good in my life a year ago and I barely stumbled out of there breathing. If that sounds like I faked my death to go club hopping then so be it."

"You are a bit of a smart ass aren't you?"

"A bit?"

The man chuckled. She leaned forward "please tell me we are going to a police station."

"Sorry girly, FBI for you." She sunk back in her seat biting her lip.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing your boyfriend soon." "Please. I doubt he's still my boyfriend. Things change. And I know for a fact that a lot of people who deserve second chances don't get them. And I also know for a fact that I am not one if those people. I don't deserve a second chance. After everything I've done they should lock me up and throw away the key."

"Don't talk like that. You're the victim here." "Right." A grim expression slid over her face. "I'm the victim." and the car drive on in silence away from the burning building and to the headquarters of the Denver FBI with the special division for savent cases.

Authors note!

Well, stuff is going down for reals. Next chapter, not as major but wait a few.

I promise the other girl who helped save Gracie will be back soon, BTW I totally love her. She is like the bomb lol. Anyway naughty girl, Sky.

She's got some major explaining to do. I am planning on posting the next chapter super soon but after that my plan is to do a little tiny character introduction for you.

Just for the new group of characters who will be completely introduced in a few chapters. You have seen them briefly in other scenes and you have actually met two.

Anyway if you want to read it go ahead. I will also put songs in there that I think you should listen to because they describe the character's personality.

Please review/follow/favorite it really makes me happy and makes me think if new ideas. And super long note of me blabbing on and on over!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The shrill ringing of the cellphone cut through the silent home. A bleary eyed Victor stumbled forward, to pick up the cell phone. "Victor." The urgency in Tyler's voice was enough to make Victor wake up fully.

"What's wrong? Has there been another murder?" "No" Tyler's voice was grim, "but there was something bigger. Look I'm not allowed to say anything on the phone. All I can say is that you need to get your ass to the office. Right now. Bring your family too their involved."

"Tyler, wha..." "Look I have to go but seriously Vick. Ass to office now!"

The line went dead.

...

"No Dad. I don't know what's going on. I will tell you when I know. Yes I promise. Just get to my office with everyone as soon as you can."

Victor stumbled into the office, one hand holding his cell phone to his ear, the other holding a super sized cup of coffee.

"Um. Dad let me call you back." Victor hung up, staring around the office in confusion." If he was alarmed before he was now terrified as the office was full of people rushing around. "Victor."

"Tyler what the hell is happening?" Tyler looked haggard. Exhaustion was clear on his face as he rubbed his eyes. "Look Vick, we need your help. She's not talking and we need you."

"Who's not talking?" A hand clapped his shoulder "Ah, Victor. Exactly who we want to see." "Tom." Victor greeted his boss with a head nod. "What is happening?" The boss chuckled and sighed.

"She's not talking. We need your help." Tom spun and marched towards the interrogation room. Victor stumbled after him in confusion. "I don't underst..." "No time. Get her to explain and we'll see what she's got." Tom opened the door, ushering Victor in.

At first it made no sense. Why was he being begged to interrogate this person? Why were his family being brought in? But as soon as he played eyes on the person sitting so casually in the chair, her hands cuffed to the desk.

The only expression on her face abstract boredom. "Hey Victor" Sky said cheerily as if it was any other day and we were talking across a kitchen table in Moms house,

"Long time, no see."

...

"Sky?" She stared up at him with the same huge blue eyes.

"It hasn't been that long." She says in a small voice. He shuts his eyes, just for a minute. Maybe it's a hallucination. Or maybe something in his mind whispers it isn't. It isn't the voice continues, she left you're family.

Your brother cried for months because of her. "What the fuck Sky?" She swallows looking away. "You destroyed him. You took his heart and ripped it out of his chest. What is wrong with you? We all thought you were dead. You were like a little sister to us and one morning you're just gone.

Than we think you're dead. What the hell reason do you have for that. You nearly killed Simon and Sally. You were gone. Dead. And now you're sitting in front of me and all you can say is long time no see! That's not good enough. We all want answers and we all deserve them. Talk."

"I never meant for any of this to happen." She begs. A tear rolls down her cheek. "Start with two summers ago. What the hell were you doing." "Running!"

All Victor can do is gape at the blonde. "That's where they found me. I thought if I lost them then I could do it again. They tried there. At the camp."

"Tried what?" She looks away and when she turns back her eyes are so dark in her skull that it looks like they're black.

"To kill me." "They were already hunting you when you came back."

She nodded. Her blonde curls hung in front of her thin face. She had lost weight, he realized, a lot of weight.

She had always been small but she was almost miniscule here, folding into herself. "Then what?" "They caught me. A year ago." She started to cry in earnest now. "All I had to do was stay. Stay put for another year and I had an out. College. I could leave and no one would get hurt. But it didn't exactly work out."

Victor walked over to her and put his arms around her. No matter what she had done, she had done it too survive. And to keep them safe.

"I never meant to hurt anybody. I didn't want anyone else to die." "You're OK. You're OK now. You're safe."

...

"Victor what is going on?" Saul demanded. The entire family came rushing in at about 2 in the morning.

Victor and Tyler had finished the interrogation and got the facts from Sky. She was now officially allowed to leave but she was in the holding cell because according to Tom, she was a flight risk.

Tom was also disgruntled because Sky had said that she knew absolutely nothing about who was killing the group suspected of the murders.

Victor wasn't very happy about having her put in a cell like that but it was his boss and Sky assured him that she was fine. Currently everyone was trying to see how much this one factor changed the entire string of murders.

If Sky had survived than how many others had? "Dad." "Victor it's two in the morning. You dragged us out of our home to get here. Tell us what happened!"

"Victor." Tom called, "we got a statement from her and a blood sample. You can take her now. She'll have to come back but she can go home for now. We didn't release anything to anyone except your family."

He nodded towards the group at the door. "I figured you guys and her can decide that yourselves." "Who?"

Victor stood up preparing himself for the outpouring of emotion. "Only Dad, Mom and Zed." There was a chorus of disgruntled exclamations coming from everyone else.

Victor led them back to the holding cell. He could feel their worried states fixing like lasers to his back. He pulled out the key and unlocked the bars. He felt them lingering back in worry as he slid through the door. Sky stood as far away from the table as her cuffs would let her, staring at nothing.

Her eyes were shut and she almost seemed to be half asleep.

"Hey. You alright?" She started at the sudden noise and swung her head searching for the source of the noise.

"Hey. I'm right here." "Oh. Hi. Can we take these off yet." She shook her hands dismally.

"Actually yes. I have permission to bring you back home. Everyone's here."

"Everyone?" She whispered longingly.

"Only Mom, Dad and Zed are outside. Now let's get these cuffs off." Victor strode forward and unlatched the lock of the cuff so they fell off. Sky shook her hands out and followed him to the door.

"I can't do it. What if they hate me?" "They won't hate you?"

...

Zeds POV

What is going on? We've never seen the office in this much of a mess. Its completely scrambled like someone came back to life or something. Victor enters the holding cell and I can hear him talking to whoever's inside.

A soft voice answering him. Mom looks so scared and Dad has his arm wrapped around Mom.

I can't even look at soul finders without feeling hollow. Mom and Dad and well everyone are terrified.

There is so many reports of people who lose their soul finders than go insane. I can feel them watching me.

Just making sure I won't go insane I guess. "Take it easy on her. She's been through a lot. OK?" Victor walked through the door, revealing who stood behind him. Mom gasped her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

It was Sky.

Tear tracks covered her face but aside from that she looked identical to the girl who had died.

Died a year ago yet here she stood. Still breathing. There was a buzzing sound in my ears and it was like I had tunnel vision.

All I could see was her. I walked towards her pushing Victor out of the way. I kissed her for the first time in a year and felt her arms wrap around my neck.

She felt the same, her thick hair still fell down her back. I broke of the kiss, gasping "Sky, but your.."

"Alive." She murmured. "Sky." My mother moved to wrap her arms around her but I didn't want to let her go.

Ever.

...

Authors note

Well wasn't that sweet. Too bad in a few chapters I'm going to ruin everything. Just kidding. Kind of. Not really haha. You know what to do with that lovely review button.

*hint for next chapter*

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught


	9. Chapter 8

Cha

e's had Sky was wrapped up in Zed's arms and Karla had just started bombarding her with questions.

Sky turned her head into Zed's chest, hiding. "I can't do this." Victor looked up over his younger brothers head.

 _I'll tell you later._ Saul nodded, still staring at Sky like she'd returned from the dead.

Which she kind of had. "Have you told Simon and Sally yet?" "No!" The word had bust from Sky who was now staring at them in fury. "You can't. They're still out there, killing. You can't bring them into this."

"Its OK." Victor soothed. "We won't tell them. Not until the murderers are caught." Sky relaxed visibly. "Let's go home" Karla said softly.

 _You look freezing._ Sky flinched cringing away from the message as it went into her head. "No telepathy mom." Karla shot him a questioning look and he shrugged. Sky started walking supported by Zed out to the room where the family waited.

 _Will go get the car_ Saul sent. _Dad! What's going on? We are all really worried. I'm not going untill I know what happened!_ Saul sighed.

Of course Will was picking tonight to be stubborn.

...

Phee's Pov

We had been waiting for ten minutes. And nothing had happened.

Will was talking to Saul right now but he wasn't saying anything. We were just waiting, picturing the possible outcomes in our head. Thoughts were spinning around in everyone's head but they all traced back to Sky.

What if they had found Sky's body? No, we can't think about that.

None of us were ready to have found that. At the sound of footsteps I looked up. I saw Karla, Saul and Victor standing there. Karla looked like she had been crying.

Saul too. He never cried. "No questions tonight." Victor said softly.

We all exchanged confused glances. Victor jerked his head towards the door and we all looked past him.

First thing I saw was Zed. But Zed looked happier than I had seen him in months. His eyes shone and there was a smile on his face as he looked down at the girl he had his arm around. Wait what?

"Oh my god." It was Sky. She looked somehow smaller than she had before, and her eyes still gleamed the bright sapphire blue. "Sky" I was already running forward to hug her before they even got close to the family. "Phee."

It was the same voice. Identical. I felt everyone else rush in around us but it didn't matter how close we were.

Our family was complete again. We had Sky back.

...

Phee's POV

I bolted upright gasping.

Another bad dream. I checked the alarm clock before flopping back down on the bed. It was 6 in the morning.

I heard a creak downstairs and froze. What if it was whoever took Gracie?

I was being silly.

Someone was just probably getting a drink of water. I swung my legs out of the bed and padded out to the staircase.

I walked down it carefully and walked into the living room. "Sky." She whipped around from her seat at the window.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" "No. Why are you up?" She shrugged and I scanned the room. The makeshift bed on the couch was untouched.

The blankets were in the same place that Karla had placed them two hours ago. "Did you ever get to sleep?"

"No." She shrugged taking a sip of whatever was in her hands. "Aren't you exhausted?" I sat down on the couch facing her.

"Sweetie I haven't slept in a year, I'm used to it." She blinks and looks away. "What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it." "But."

"Drop it Phee. Now!" For a second her voice gets harsh. Really harsh. She's not telling me to stop. She's ordering me too.

I am sure that I'm staring at her with huge eyes. Eyes wide with fear.

For just a second I remember exactly what she wrote on the diary, The worst part is some very small part of me enjoyed it. Seeing his fear and knowing I was the cause.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry. Let's get some food." She swung her legs up and skipped off. I couldn't help but wonder whether she had been going insane.

That this attack had merely been a figment of her imagination. "Phee?" "Coming."

...

"She's been in there an hour."

"She had a lot to say. Lot to explain." I could hear Victor and Saul talking in quiet voices. "She said it wasn't her who helped Gracie. She said she hasn't seen Gracie in a year." "But Gracie said..."

"I don't know but my guess is that Gracie met a shape shifter."

"What if Sky is lying?" Victor shrugged "why would she lie?" I sighed wrapping my arms around myself.

Suddenly she walked out. She smiled at us walking over. "I'm free to go." "Really?" "Yup, all done." "OK then." Karla stood up.

We had all come for emotional support for Sky. "Let's go." She headed for the exit surrounded by everyone else and held the door.

She was the last through.

...

Sky's POV

I entered the room quietly sitting in front of the agent.

It wasn't Victor which was a relief. The doors shut and I smiled. "So miss, let's start with the night you disappeared."

"No."

He looked up in confusion. "Miss?" "No." I leaned forward feeling the familiar pulse of energy running through me.

I fed it into him, crushing his free will in a matter of seconds. "You are going to tell everyone I did nothing wrong and feed them some bull shit story about poor Sky the victim. Capische?"

"Yes." He said in a monotone voice. Completely under my control.

"Now I'm bored. Go bang your head against the wall for an hour." He turned to do just that and I felt the rush of triumph.

I flicked out my iPhone, and hit speed dial. "Luke? Dude have I got some news for you."

...

I exited the room smiling sweetly.

All I had to do was tell them I was done. Of course they believed me.

I love being short, no one thinks I can do anything bad. I held the door open for everyone, spinning back to look at the poor agent complaining to his friend.

"Yeah the interrogation went okay but I have this crazy headache." I laughed blowing a kiss in his direction.

How does that song go again? "Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Well it's a good thing I don't intend on being caught.

Authors note

Well it looks like Sky is not as innocent as she may seem.

Also got some pretty important secrets locked up in her head. Do you guys believe that it wasn't her who rescued Gracie that night? Or is she lying?

I'm excited for you guys to see the next chapter because this is the jumping off point for all these separate story lines to tie together. Yay!

Pretty please with cherries on top review and do all that lovely stuff. I want to know your thoughts on how to make this better!

If I get two more reviews by 6 tonight, I will update the next chapter tonight... And it's a good one I promise.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N

OMG I am seriously anticipating the reviews for this one... The song quoted below in quotation marks is not mine. It is Shut up and Dance by Walk the moon. Its one of my favorite songs... Anyway enjoy the chapter

"Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said Shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oooooh Shut up and dance"

The song blasted out of the car. Phee and Yves had been arguing over the radio station all the way home.

Phee had won and was now celebrating in the front seat. Yves was driving and this car held Zed, Sky, Phee and Crystal.

Xav was driving his parents home and everyone else had jobs to attend to.

Karla had overruled school and said this was family time. "Hey you OK?" Zed nudged Sky who had been staring out the window, her eyes blank and unfocused.

"Yes." "No your not." "I'm fine." Zed shot her a worried look and was about to respond when

Yves called out "Home."

Crystal sighed with relief and they all exited the car. Yves twirled the key around his finger as they walked up to the house.

"Hello!" Yves called pushing the door. It swung open. Crystal turned back to see no other car parked in the driveway.

Shrugging she followed the others into the house. "What the hell?" The living room was ripped apart.

The furniture was in shambles, the windows all broken. Phee ran upstairs to check on everything up there. "Nothing's broken up here!" She called.

"Why just the living room?" Zed kicked the wrecked couch.

"Its where I was."

Every eye spun towards Sky. Even Phee, slightly out of breath and leaning against the staircase stared at her.

She raised her hand calmly. Too calmly. They spun to see written on the wall in a liquid that looked suspiciously like blood, there was a message.

Truth won't set you free bitch. Dead girl walking.

...

"No no Victor, they were in our house. We could be dead right now. Sky could be dead." Saul argued on the phone.

Zed shot him a angry look as he sat beside Sky who looked shell shocked. Her hands were wrapped around a drink.

But they still shook. The entire family was camped out at Traces as when Karla and Saul got home, they immediately declared a lockdown.

Except Victor who was at the office trying to figure out what had happened. "This is all my fault." "No its not baby. It's not your fault!" Zed wrapped his arms around Sky but it seemed to bring little comfort to her. "I need some air."

Karla looked at her in worry. "Do you want someone to come with you sweetie?" She shook her head, "I'll be fine. Thanks though."

Sky leaned down and kissed Zed before walking to the door. She pulled it open stepping out onto the porch.

She took out a little iPhone from her pocket and flicked it on. She hit the speed dial and waited as it began to ring.

"A. I need help. Asap."

...

It was maybe 10 in the morning. The family had spent an uncomfortable night at Trace and Diamonds as there was not really enough room for everyone.

Currently everybody was eating a late breakfast

They had decided to let Sky sleep in so she was the only one absent.

The revving of a car engine, alerted everyone to a new presence. They rushed to the window, everyone crowding in to get a good look at the cherry red Ferrari.

"Maybe their lost?" Yves suggested.

Whoever it was stopped the car and waited, engine idling. What they were not expecting was a small blonde girl crossing the yard to meet the car.

A duffel bag was slung over her shoulder. "Sky!" Zed was off and running followed by everyone out onto the yard.

"Sky! What are you doing?" She turned, "leaving. What does it look like?" "You can't leave. Just please let us help you!" Karla stepped forward begging her to stay. The anguish in Zed's face was too much for anyone to bear.

"Don't you understand. I can't put you in danger like that. Not now. Not ever. Why do you think I stayed away? I can't lie to you anymore and I can't tell you the truth either." She snapped.

"Just tell us. Tell us what really happened. We know you lied to the police, we read your diaries. Things don't add up. Please just be honest."

That was Victor. Sky laughed. But she didn't look like Sky anymore. There was a cold cruelty on her face that didn't add up.

She looked like she wanted them to hurt.

(These next few lines are inspired by Pretty little liars, Alison Dilaurentis. When Ali visits the girls. All credit goes to Pretty Little Liars.)

"You think the truth is this big shiny disco ball of purity, go ahead try it. Be honest see what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I am. Take it from me, you are always better off with a really good lie."

"No. We can help you. Don't do this." She shook her head laughing softly.

"You guys are idiots. That way you would all get when you just had to win the game, solve the puzzle. But this isn't Monopoly. This is some seriously messed up stuff. Stuff that can't be fixed. So stop trying before you get yourselves killed. Because you will. In this war, there no winners or losers. Just the living and the people who were too stupid to stay alive" She turned towards the car.

"Sky!" Zed pleaded, one last broken plea for her to stay with him.

For a moment it looked like she would turn back. "Don't ever try to find me. Trust me you're much better off forgetting all about me. Doubt I'll see you again. Oh and sorry about erasing every single thing you had on those under cases. It had be done. You guys were going in the wrong direction but it was still enough to get you killed."

"Sky, just tell us what to protect you from. Tell us what happened. We can help. You don't have to do this." She squared her shoulders, Turning back once more.

"You forget that two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead. I don't exactly feel like committing more murders today. You want some more advice? Stop jumping head first into an inferno. Fire burns. And I don't care what shields you have but you come into this fire." She jerked her head towards the car, "you are getting burned big time."

With that she ran towards the car, throwing herself in the shotgun seat.

The car kicked into high gear immediately. Racing away, leaving a man with a broken soul and a broken heart at the house.

...

The car raced down the highway, its two passengers completely silent.

"Am I a horrible person?" The blonde driver raises her eyebrow.

"Well you do spend a bit too much time in the bathroom, curling your hair and that's pretty horrible of you especially when other people need the bathroom to do their own hair with the pretty clip that sparkles and then wear it with the pretty dress but those two don't really go together, maybe the shorts... Wait what was the question?"

"Horrible person. Me? And seriously what is wrong with you? You went from whether I was a horrible person to planning your own outfit!"

"Oh no." The driver waved an airy hand. "Your kind of okay. And sweetie, that's a talent. It means I'm an excellent conversationalist." She stared in the mirror, slightly more focused on putting on her lipstick.

"But A, I literally just destroyed their lives. I certainly almost killed him. I never meant for anyone to get hurt but I just keep hurting people!"

"You didn't ruin his life. You saved it. We're poison to be around them. Ally, you did what you had to do to keep them all safe. That little girl, whatever her name was, was just the beginning if you had stayed. You saved them. Sweetie, you're best person I know and I'm not just saying that. Everybody makes mistakes but you always try to fix it best you can. And you're trying your best right now. Trust"

The passenger laughed wiping away a tear. "Thanks little sister. You know in your own special way, you're the nicest of all of us."

She laughed. "Not likely, I'm a bitch and you know it!" Ally laughed half heartedly, her mind still in the broken look the boy had given her as she turned around.

The look that had almost convinced her to turn back. Almost.

But his safety was more important than her happiness.

As long as he would be safe there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep it that way.

Authors note

Wow I kind of hate myself with this chapter. This was depressing to write. But I'm pretty excited for what's going to come next! Anyway looks like Sky is pretty scared of someone... Anyway what are predictions for next chapter?

*Hint*

Slow down sister


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Phee's Pov

"I can't take it." I hiss to Yves as we stand in the kitchen. We can hear a stifling amount of silence in the room.

That's what it's been like for the past week. Everybody is still shocked by Sky leaving. And even more shocking, she hasn't come back yet.

"I'm going to get coffee." I announce. Yves sighs.

"Wait I'll come with you." "Its fine. Stay with your brother." I kiss him softly, suddenly feeling a rush of relief.

It wasn't my soul finder who was gone. "No. I'm coming with you just incase!" Than I felt guilty for thinking that.

Poor Zed I reflected as I walked out the door and onto the driveway. Yves followed me out, shrugging on his jacket.

It was a little cooler for a may day. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked the 4 blocks it took to get to the coffee store.

Trace and Diamond lived right on a awesome street with tons of stores and nice restaurants.

That meant the greatest coffee store was just a few blocks away. Walking, I felt like there were eyes watching me.

But the warm arms of Yves helped chase those fears away. The bell chimed as we walked into the warm coffee shop.

Trace and Diamond were here quite often so the woman running the store knew them and us. She waved and gestured, indicating that we could sit anywhere.

I looked instinctively towards our normal spot.

A cosy little corner of the shop. But someone was in it. A couple.

All we could see was two blonde heads. One made to get up, before the other pulled her back down for a kiss.

She laughed, her blonde hair hung in her face as he caught her hand.

She spun laughing breaking the connection and we froze.

It was Sky.

Tiny, blonde, gorgeous. Laughing and kissing another guy. Yves was frozen but I wasn't, my veins pumped with anger.

How dare she? How dare she kiss another man when she had left Zed at home crying his eyes out.

My anger took over me as I watched him wrap his arms around her waist. She turned her head pressing their lips together.

I stalked forward too caught up in my anger to care. I slapped her. Hard.

"What the hell?" She demanded breaking it off.

"How dare you Sky? You are such a... Such a Bitch." "Look. You've got the wrong.." The boy began but when I looked at him, I recognized him.

The boy we met on the roof. The boy who said he wanted to help us.

"What is wrong with you?" I gasped stumbling backwards. I turned and ran out of the cafe.

I distinctly heard Yves snap "Bitch" at Sky before leaving. "How could she do that to us? To Zed?" Yves just shook his head, his eyes were the only thing that showed his anger. I was scared the building would catch fire from how angry he was.

I could see the fire burning on his palms. I was pissed as well. How dare she? She just... She killed his soul and now she's fine?

A pitiful cry interrupted my train of thought. "What's that?" I was already walking into the other street.

No one was on it. It was completely empty. "Hello?" I called searching for the source of the noise.

All of the abandoned buildings stood, their open windows glaring like eyes onto the street. The crying continued so we kept walking. A rustling noise cause me to grab Yves hand and hold it tightly.

"Good afternoon. Mr and Mrs Benedict" We spun around to see a tall dark haired man standing in front of us. He was completely emotionless, wearing a formal suit like we were on wall street instead of in a dark alley.

"Look, what's going on..." The man raised his hand and Yves started to choke. His eyes rolling back in his head as he fell as though someone was clutching his throat.

"Yves!" I screamed kneeling beside him, feeling for a pulse. His eyes are closing now and I continue to scream.

"Now now honey. He'll be fine. You however are a different story."

Two strong hands drag me away from Yves who is standing looking at me with a horrified expression.

He gets up to try run forward but is knocked backwards as if running into an invisible wall. He watches me in horror, banging on the wall, yelling his head off.

But I can't hear him. I don't understand his distress until I fell a slim blade pressed against my throat.

"Soul finders first don't you think!" The man exclaims clapping his hands. "He can send the message to the others."

He nods his head at whoever is holding me and brace myself staring at my soul finder. "Yves I love you"

I wait for the cut to start, a whistling noise hits my ears, but all I feel is a warm spray of a sticky substance.

The arms holding me collapse and I stumble out of the way. Two bodies crash down in front of me. The bodies of the men who I assumed were holding me.

Someone killed both of them with one knife. The man in the suit only had a minute to look around before a silver knife whistles into the street with deadly accuracy.

It buries itself into his chest. He collapses to his knees and falls, his eyes glazed over.

Yves is released and I run to him wrapping my arms around him. "Are you OK?" He gasps. "Fine." We hold each other until we hear footsteps. We look up and it's the boy from the cafe who leans down pulling blade out of the man's chest.

He twirls the knife around his hand, before tossing it to Sky who catches it with ease before grabbing the other knife.

The two work together without a word, piling the bodies. She kneels and holds her hand out, creating a fire.

A fire that spreads onto the bodies. It burns so hot that when she removes it, everything is gone.

No sign there was ever was a murder here. Yves and I struggle to our feet staring at the two. "Sky?"

She laughs. "No." Her voice is different, a heavy italian accent like the boy. "Good guess though." Looking at her right now I can see the differences between her and Sky but that still look way too similar for it to be a coincidence.

" I'm afraid you need to come with us." "No" Yves steps forward, "We are going home. Why the hell should we come with you?"

She smiles sweetly. "Oh honey you're so so cute, you think I'm asking."

She jerks her head and I feel something crash into my head before the entire world goes black.

...

"Yves and Phee should be back by now."

Karla pulled back the curtains to the family room. She was curled up against Saul on the opposite couch to Trace, Diamond, Crystal and Xav.

Will perched on a old chair and Victor was tapping on a laptop in the armchair. Gracie was curled up in her mother's arms and Uriel watched, sitting on the floor in the corner beside Zed.

Zed who hadn't cracked a smile since Sky left.

Will furrowed his eyebrows, "they are probably just hanging out." A large thud echoed through the room.

"What.." Victor reaches for his holster and Saul stands up. A window crashes inward, showering them in powdered glass. A dark figure is visible through the glass.

The family crowds towards the windows, not noticing the canister being thrown in the room. It starts to spray a gas that turns the air cloudy.

One by one they start to drop. Eyes rolling back into their heads. "Get the truck."

Authors note!

Well I have no words. Thank you so much for the reviews! I never expected this story to have so many people reading it... I read every one of your reviews.

Hint

*Ready or not, Here we come..."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So you kidnapped all of them?"

The boy nudged the sleeping body of the Hispanic man.

"I really hate that word." "Kidnapping? What do you want to call it?"

Aya danced into view. Despite the fact there was about 13 bodies surrounding them, "surprise adoption!" She announces skipping away.

"No. No. You are not serious?" The boy walks after her. She spins, a lollipop in her mouth.

"Why not? So much nicer than kidnapping, don't you think, Luke?"

Luke rolls his eyes.

"Ally's gonna freak." She laughs. "Don't worry about Al, I got this."

...

"You did what!" Ally turns on her sister glaring at her.

The dark haired boy coughs "Smooth."

"Shut up John," he throws his hands up, surrendering to her.

"You freaking kidnapped them!" "I prefer the term surprise adoption."

Ally growls at her sister walking closer. "Al, think about it. It was either this or 24/7 guards. We can keep them safe here."

Ally sighs, all the fury evaporating off her. "I didn't want them to get involved."

Aya laughed, throwing her arm around her shoulders. "Sweetie, the second you were involved, they were."

"Oh go suck a.." "Excuse me!" Aya raises her eyebrows. "Um lollipop."

Aya chuckles skipping away, already opening her next candy.

"Nice save." She shot over her shoulder to Ally. She made a face,

"candy rots your teeth." Aya pears over the doorway, laughing.

"And you being a buthole hurts my brain!" She disappears but you can hear the click of her stilettos down the hall.

Ally shakes her head, "my sister's a idiot." She marvels, before following her.

...

The girls fist's thud into the bag. Images, old memories, old pain flickers up from behind her eyes. She hits harder, blinking to vanish them.

The memories get faster and she hits harder. One final punch sends the bag spinning across the room.

She rolls her eyes and walks away, rolling her shoulders. Slow clapping fills the room. "Well done."

Ally saunters out of the doorway, smirking. "Is that the twentieth bag you've wrecked in a week?"

The girl rolls her eyes. "Want a broken nose too?" "Woah, is that why John was walking up and down the hallways cursing and holding his nose?"

She raises her eyebrows, "you didn't ask him?" Al smiles "thought I'd hear it from you first. So tell me Emmy, what the hell did John do?"

Emmy laughs viciously. "What didn't he do?" Ally is silent for a moment as she reaches out feeling for the memory.

She flinches as she watches it almost replay in her head. "I would say he means well but that's not true." All wraps her arms around Emmy.

"He's an asshole but he doesn't realize it." Emmy laughs hollowly. "Hey!" a cheery voice echoes through the room. They both look up to see Aya standing there, sucking on her lollipop.

"Why is John cursing and holding his nose?" They both laugh moving up to greet her. "Long story" Emmy laughs.

"Em hit him." "Oh." Aya frowns for a moment, "did he deserve it?" "Yes" they replied at the same time. Aya smiles.

"Than you better of hit him hard!" "And that is our brand of logic." Ally laughs, and the triplets pour out of the room.

...

Karla's POV

"Karla sweetie, Karla." I shifted, my head was pounding. I blinked open my eyes to see a big white room. And Saul's worried face above mine.

"Karlie." He sighed in relief pulling me into his arms. "What happened?" Saul shook his head "We don't know. We think we got kidnapped." But my attention was caught by Yves struggling up.

"Yves!" He looked up, Phee struggling up as well. "What happened to you guys?" "Someone attacked the house! What about you?" "Someone attacked us but than someone saved us."

"Who?" "We thought it was Sky." Zed leaned forward, "seriously."

"Yeah, we ah. We saw her kissing another guy." Everyone's jaws dropped open. "It wasn't her." Phee announced. Even Yves turned to stare at her. "I thought it was but it was just someone who looks a hell of a lot like her. Like a look a like."

"Or a shape shifter" Victor snapped. I heard the noise of a key turning a lock and I shushed everyone.

"Quiet." The door swung open and a dark haired boy stepped through. "Good morning. I'm sure you're very confused but I would appreciate if you would come with me."

"What are you going to do with us?" Xav asked from the corner where he was curled up with Crystal. The boy smiled. "Nothing. There was a slight miscommunication. We are doing this for your own protection. Now I would appreciate if you could come with me. I promise Ally will explain everything."

He turned walking through the door. And I looked towards everyone. The fear was palpable in the room but determination shone through as well.

"I don't have all day!" He calls. We slowly get up walking through the door into a metal hallway. John is standing on the steps, watching us with amusement.

"Let's go!" We start to climb. There are maybe 3 stops before we reach a door. He fishes a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

He pushes it open yelling "Ally get your ass down here right now. And bring those demons you call siblings!"

We stare at him in confusion before I glance around the room. Its huge. A warehouse. Stairs range along the walls, leading to unknown locations.

I step forward onto the concrete flooring in confusion. "What is this place?" "Wonderland, careful, don't lose your head." I feel hands pull me back and I look up to see a blade hovering over my head.

My stepping forward triggered some sensor. I look up to see the boy, the boy they said they met on the roof.

"You're..." "Luke." He smirks leaning backwards and slapping high fives with John. "That was you, in the cafe!" Yves glares at him. "Yup." "With Sky?" Phee challenges.

Luke shrugs, "maybe, maybe not. Depends on who you think is Sky?" What. What does he mean? "Stop confusing them Luke. It's not nice." The only female voice we've heard slides through the air.

The boy smirks, calling out "says the girl who kidnapped them!" "Surprise adoption, I told you that." Looking around I can hear the sounds of more footsteps, rattling down the stairs.

"Oh screw it," I hear someone mutter. And the sound of footsteps disappears. It takes just a moment of confusion before 3 falling figures hit the ground.

They jumped. They jumped from wherever they are, and didn't die. They straighten up, 3 heads of blonde curls.

My blood runs cold. Exactly like Sky's. They are short like Sky also.

"About time Ally." And they turn. They are all short, all identical.

Stunning faces, large perfect blue eyes, and thick rich curls flutter around their bodies. They are all drop dead gorgeous.

And they all look exactly like Sky. The one on the end, laughs.

She looks the most like Sky with light blonde hair. She walks forward.

"Quit it John before I get Em to break your nose again." He widens his eyes backing up in mock surrender. "What is going on here?" Saul demanded.

The girl they called Ally looked at us. She looked too much like Sky for it to be a coincidence but still there was something different. Almost like she was lit from within.

"You don't remember me.." She pouts, "so sad, it's only been a week." "I don't understand, do we know you?"

"You could say that, my name Calista Evans but for the last 10 years of my life you have known me as Sky Bright." She pauses smiling, "And this is my family."

Authors note

And drumroll please Sky is Ally!

I have no idea if any of you saw that coming because I had a few reviews saying Ally would be Will's soul finder.

You are not completely wrong, I'll leave it at that. So we met some new people in this chapter...

Character introduction will be up right after the next chapter. I promise. Anyway we have seen everyone before.

Emmy we have not officially met yet and same with John but they all made brief appearance in chapters, 2 and 3.

Ally of course we have seen before and Aya was introduced in the chapter where she and Ally "saved Gracie."

And we saw Luke when he visited the Benedicts. There are two more Connor and Alex but we have not seen them yet.

Anyway, who saw that coming! I'm pretty curious...

Next chapter is gonna be a good one I promise.

Hint

*Coming Clean*


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zed's POV

I can't even move. None of us can. All we can do is stare at Sky who stands beside two look alikes.

Two girls who look identical to her. Her eyes flicker over us,

"John, bring them to the chill room. A get out of here, bring Em." The other two make a face, but they leave reluctantly. John bobs his head and jerks his head at us.

We all start to walk slowly, as I turn back, I see Sky step closer to Luke, obviously discussing something important.

But it doesn't look like that. it looks like they are going to kiss. All I can feel anger, betrayal, sadness. So what Phee and Yves saw was her.

It was always her. She didn't care about me anymore. It was just a game for her.

John leads us in complete silence, through twisting hallways before pulling open a door. We file in after him, and look around. Its a typical living room.

Huge assortment of couches and a flat screen TV in the corner. I carefully settle onto a couch looking around. John stands, almost nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Hey." Its Sky sliding past John, into the room. She locks eyes with him for a moment and he shakes his head, walking out if the room. The door slams behind him, with more aggression than needed.

She bites her lip staring at us. "Hey."

"Seriously. That's all you have to say! We gave you a chance before. You lied. We gave you another chance, You ran away. This is your last chance Sky. What the hell are you doing?" I'm almost as surprised as everyone else by the speech that comes out of my mouth. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

I stare at her, the confusion on my face is mirrored on every other face around the room. "Trust me." She breaths out, shutting her eyes and suddenly the world is falling way from my feet.

I'm falling and I can't feel anything until my feet slam onto solid ground. I open my eyes to see, trees. A beautiful forest. My family is clustered around me, looking around in confusion.

"You're in my memory." Sky stands in front of us, looking far too relaxed. "Your bodies are in a subconsciousness state. Your minds have entered my memory. All this," she gestures around, "is a very complex illusion of sorts. Basically you are watching a movie of my life. But you cannot interfere. The only people who can hear you are us."

"This is what you meant by show us."

She smirks, suddenly walking away. "C'mon you will miss the story." Sharing a glance with Yves we follow her through the forest until we get to the cliff.

The sky ripples there and she draws with her hand across it. "In the beginning there was nothing. And then there was something." She draws with her hand, creating an image of the world spinning.

"The four elements were created, Fire, water, air and earth. But as the earth grew older, problems happened. They started to decay, to die. Nothing could keep them alive. They needed a guardian. And the first four were born.

One a protector of Fire, one of Air, one of Earth and one of Water. 3 girls, one man. They were called Kali."

The images spin of the dying earth and four people falling out of its depths.

"Born of their element, they were sworn to protect it. They began to spread their race. Creating a village. A village where they lived in peace and harmony. Far way from the growing human race, who had no idea of the supernatural race among them.

Until the two races combined through one couple. A Kali and a human. They're offspring was born with a genetic quirk. Not enough to make him a Kali but too much for him to be human. They called them savents, the Kali's word for mixed."

She looks back at us and grins. "As you know the savants multiplied, never knowing about the one race superior to them. The Kali continued to live, holding their even balance over their own powers. That is until the only triplets ever to be born as a Kali were born."

The image in front of us distorts again and Sky walks forward into it. Stone walls now tower above us. All we hear are 3 cries. Sky smiles.

"Triplets or twins were unheard of for a Kali. No triplets would be able to contain the amount of power they contained. Yet we did." The vision changes, same village but now there are 3 little girls.

"Aya, the daughter of everything. The girl who rules every element. Queen of all." She points at the girl with the hair the colour of honey. "Emaya, the queen of lightning. The supreme ruler of Air." She gestures towards the caramel haired girl and points to the last one, with hair a light and fine as dandelion seed pods. "Allaya, the queen of earth." She laughs humorlessly.

"The girls were born to rule the Kali. Queens among Queens. What none expected was a soul finder, or Ken as called by us."

A boy jogs into sight. Its a many years younger, Luke. He laughs at the girls, calling them. They scramble up the bank.

"Luke. The ruler of water. Together they made up the new rulers.

The ruling class of a new generation of Kali. The future looked bright. Until a man became jealous. His name was Lucifer and his brother was Christopher. He was born of a savant and a Kali. Half of each, not quite a savent, not quite a Kali.

Outcast everywhere.

He saw his opportunity, and took it. Creating a disease which infected the water. It killed the race. All of them. Except the 7 new rulers who were destined to rule the world, who happened to have been in the right place at the right time.

Those who he wanted dead the most refused to all lost their families. Everything that was important to them was gone. 2 years later, the brothers caught up to the. Again. But this time instead of killing, they realized that even though they were rather untrained, these Kali won't die so easily.

They put a curse upon the girls so they could no longer remember each other. They were split up, a curse being place upon the girls so that none of the tormentors could be harmed until the sisters were reunited and the rulers were in their rightful place on their thrones.

Aya lived in the wild with her own kind. Emaya was sent to Amsterdam. As you all know, Allaya was sent to England."

The entire image morphed as we watched Sky's childhood again. The deaths of her "parents" and the abuse. We watched her get adopted then brought to Wrickenridge. Then we watch her fall into depression.

Sky sighs "I didn't know what was happening. I would wake up at my desk with these images that I had drawn of death and destruction. I wasn't hungry or tired. I couldn't do anything. That was the connection that Emmy and Aya had made.

Aya found Emmy before she found me, I was feeling the pull if the bond to join us together. And then when they sent me away, it was a complete accident but, well watch."

(The following are random scenes from Allys life. In no order. I will tell you when it happened at the bottom.)

...

Sky stands in a alleyway, frozen with fear as Aya walks towards her.

"Emmy come see." "What?" The darker haired girl walks towards the other and her mouth drops open at the sight of Sky. "Ally." They step forward.

Making contact with Sky's skin and she screams as the transformation begins... Later that night a building is lit by the setting sun. Shadows are long and dark. 3 young girls stand, only the edges of their silhouettes are outlined by bright light.

Their hands are connected in an unbroken line. A line that will continue for centuries, and never be broken again

...

"Aya, I need to get out of here. I got the fake I.d, I just need to get to the airport. I have the tickets. Yes. I'm good. See you soon."

Ally slams down her iPhone onto the seat and continues driving down the dark line. Tonight was the night that she would disappear, no one would be in danger because if her anymore.

At least that's what she thought as a black sedan rams into her car. She struggles to stay on the road before, slipping and losing control.

...

The murderers are gone. The first is still until 3 figures break the silence.

"Ally. Oh my god. Ally. Wake up Ally, wake up." Tears are pouring out of Aya's eyes as she begs her older sister. Emmy's crying too, pulling st Ally's arm. "We were too late, too fucking late!" "Maybe not"

Aya grabs the limp hand if her sister and shuts her eyes, joking hands with Luke. Emmy joins onto the chain, grabbing Ally's other hand. The energy in the forest started to hum and a flash of God light flickers through the area.

"What." Ally blots upright gasping. "Get her outta here." Luke snaps. The sisters run off into the dark, and the boys erase any signs that showed that they were ever there.

...

"What about the Benedicts? Are they in danger?" Ally is curled up on the couch beside Emmy, Luke and John sit on opposite ends of the room and the two red haired brothers, Conner and Alex are sprawled in the middle.

Aya is pacing, firing off questions, left and right. "They are going to look into her murder," Luke reasons. "So we should get them to keep them safe?"

"No." Aya raises an eyebrow at Ally. "No they are not involved

We erase the memories he put in Zed's head, then we leave. Draw them away from here."

Ally stares at everyone with such determination, it was hard to deny her of anything. "All in favor." Every hand went up.

...

"This isn't working."

"This is the third attack this week." "We need to go somewhere they will never think of." "Wrickenridge." "What!"

Ally shakes her head. "Its genius, why would we go where they know one of us has been running away from." "If you're sure?"

...

"Aya, I can't do this. Not like this. Not lie to them like this."

Her little sisters tinny voice burst through the speakers, "Its this or never talk to them again." "Well, I can't do that either."

...

The 3 young girls stood clustered around a burning fire.

4 boys watched as well and they all held onto each other. The smoke stung at their throats and caked onto their faces.

Tear tracks cut through the ash on every face. They were supporting each other, clutching onto whatever they could to hold themselves up.

The fire burned on as the children watched their parents bodies burn.

...

"Together. Forever. We rise together we fall together. United we stand, divided we fall. Who's with me?"

Hands connect until the 7 of them stand in a circle. An unbroken line that will never be broken again.

"Until death must us part."

...

Ally's POV

I drag them out of the vision reluctantly. In my memories, I'm in control.

They can't stare at me with pity, or with anger in their eyes. They are just starting to open their eyes when I can't take it any more. "I have to go."

I snap, turning and head long sprinting out of the door. I run through the halls, my feet pounding the ground. I can feel everything overwhelming me.

The mocking voices swimming through my head, "just keep running that's all you are ever good at any way.", "you have no guts, if you did you wouldn't be here. You would be with the people who need you.", "Coward, "Weak. Weak, Weak, Weak, Weak.

I fall to the floor and this time I don't get back up. I lie there curled into a ball as if it can protect me from the world.

I don't know how long I stay there, but I hear two pairs of footsteps. I don't bother looking up. I feel a pair of hands run through my hair and I'm no longer alone.

No one says a word but just the presence of Emmy and Aya helps. A runs her fingers through my hair and Emmy just sits.

They both know from experience, words are not what I want right now.

All I want is silence to grieve for Sky Bright, the happy, bright girl.

The girl Zed Benedict should have had for a soulfinder. The girl that died 3 years ago, leaving him with Ally.

Ally the screw up. Ally the coward.

Ally who can't even tell him how much she still loves him.

Authors note

Scenes

1\. Aya and Emmy finding Ally when she was supposed to be at anger management camp

2\. The night Ally "died"

3\. Emmy, Aya and Luke brought Ally back to life the night she was supposed to die

4\. 2 days after when Ally was supposed to die

5\. About a week before Ally came back

6\. When Ally was talking to people in the interrogation room.

7\. The day the Kali race ended.

8\. 4 days after the night Ally "died"

So this chapter had a lot of stories in it but basically summarized.

All seven of them are Kali, a race more powerful than savents which was destroyed 14 years ago. The people who are causing the murders are trying to kill the remainders of the Kali because they are a little psycho. Ally met the others that summer she was gone and kept in contact when she came back.

She was planning to skip town that night but she almost died instead. Aya, Emmy and Luke brought Ally back to life and Ally refused to ever bring the Benedicts into anything, just to keep them safe.

That was pretty confusing but it all needed to be said.

Anyway I am honestly so sad, I mean that ending is so sad. Well it is for me because honestly every one of the triplets, I just want to give them a bear hug...

Well read, review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff.

I am so sorry I have been like gone for so long but it's exam time for me. I promise one more chapter will be up by the end of the weekend.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zed's POV

We are all stunned into silence. All the information and then Sky, no Ally running out like her head was on fire.

I can't even believe it. Sky. The girl I used to kiss, the girl I loved is basically a goddess. A step above savants, that what she said.

More powerful than the strongest savent. And the people they are facing are like this to. Its almost too much for me to wrap my head around.

But the one question nagging me is, are we still together? Can we be? With what I just found out, is there some unspoken rule?

What about Luke? Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? I doubted it. They couldn't be soul finders so I bet that they are just hooking up. But will she take me back?

"Hi I'm Connor, Wow are you guys OK? You look like the world is ending?" A cheerful voice echoes through the room. I look up to see a tall red haired boy.

He smiles cheerily and I can already tell that we would be friends.

He looked like a born troublemaker, from the smirk to the wicked gleam in his eyes. "Fine." Victor snaps at him.

"Actually do you know where Sky, I mean Ally," I pause here at the unfamiliar word "went?"

He pauses for a moment, thinking. "I think they are going out, come with me." I look around, questioning whether anyone wants to come with me.

"Y'all can stay here if you want." He says stepping into the room, "I'll bring him back. If I must, then yes he will be alive"

"I want to come," Phee announces standing up. Yves stands with her but no one else seems like they want to. They all seem scared, like Conner will attack them at any moment.

"I'm Phoenix and this is Yves." "I know" he smiles and looks at everyone else. "Alright, let's go." We walk into the hallway and take a left turn.

"So Als spilled the beans." I look at him strangely before nodding, "Guess she did." "How do you feel about that?" Phee catches up to us, dragging Yves with her. "What are you talking about?" "Ally's freaky transformation."

He laughs. "John, John." He runs ahead a few steps to catch up with brunette. They have a quick conversation before Conner runs off and John heads towards us.

"Sorry, about that. Conner has to go do something." I need my head calmly and we continue walking in silence.

That is until a person turns onto the hallway. She's small and blonde and for a second my heart leaps. But it's not Sky.

It must be one of the sisters. "Red." John says, and there's a pleading edge in his voice. She ignores him passing by us, with barely a word. He grabs her shoulders and she glares at him.

"Em, are you going to be mad at me forever?" "I'm not mad" she snaps. Like everyone else in this place she has a thick accent.

"I'm furious."

"Em, come on. I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it."

"Get out of my way before I break your nose again." He let's go of her and she stalks past, body slamming him into the wall.

He rubs his shoulder ruefully watching her walk away. With a forced grin he turns back to is. "Sorry about that, it's me she's pissed at not you guys."

"Are you and her dating?" Phee asked. He laughs, "hell no. That would be so creepy." "Why?" "I mean I love Red, Perrie and Maggie but like a sister. Yeah they're hot, you would have to be blind not to see that but it would be like dating my little sister."

"Luke doesn't feel that way?" Phee spat his name out as if it tasted bad. John cocked an eyebrow, "now Luke's situation is different."

"Why is she so mad at you?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I really didn't want to talk about how my soulfinder was dating someone else.

"Let's just say that you never want to get one of us made but with the triplets it's a package deal. You get one mad, you deal with the sisters." He rolls his eyes.

"As for what got her so pissed, who knows? It's Red, she can get mad at anything."

"You keep calling them different names?" "Silly thing but I always call them after birds." "Birds?"

"Yeah. Ally's Perrie for the Peregrine falcon. She's fast, nicer than the other two and extremely protective. Emmy's Red, for Red tailed hawk. Beautiful, lethal, vicious and a good hunter. And Aya is Maggie for Magpie. She always flits around from thing to thing and if you ever want to distract her, hang something shiny in front of her face."

We drift off into silence processing this information. I can't get over the fact she had a whole family here.

A family that she never told us about. A whole new life to come to, a life where she didn't need any of us. Especially not me. All we were to her was a distraction, something that had to be tossed away.

"We're here!" John announces yanking open a metal door. We walk into a space about the size of a arena. It's huge with large hangar doors and a balcony that leads presumably to other rooms.

A girl stands in a corner hurling knives at a target. I recognize her as Emmy the girl we met in the hallway.

She's phenomenal, hitting the target every single time. John heads off in the opposite direction, obviously trying to avoid her. "Hey." She starts looking around for the sources of the voice.

When she sees us she sighs, setting the knife on the table beside.

"Rule number one, don't sneak up on someone holding a knife unless you want this in your throat."

She taps the hilt of the knife, giving us a sweet smile. "Understood." Yves says quickly. She laughs and walks over to the target, rolling her shoulders.

She opens a door at slides out of the room. "She's not very friendly is she?" "Nah but if you knew Em you would know why." I turn to look at at unfamiliar boy with dark red hair around his face. "I'm Alex" he laughs. "How many people are here?" Phee shook her head in amazement. "7. Wait. Aya, Ally, Emmy, Me, Connor, John, Luke."

He ticks them off on his fingers as he counts. "Yup, 7!"

"Why are you all Italien?" He laughs and beckons us to come with him.

"We're not we just sound like it. Our language is very similar to Italian so our accents sound very similar. Only Em and Al don't have accents. Ally's a little English girl. And Em sounds like she belongs in the fricken south. She says "y'all" way too much."

From the way he says it I can tell that this is a teasing point for them. I'm betting that this is the one main thing they are teased on. "So you guys met the unfriendly one?" "Who?"

"Emmy. She's the nasty one but that's not saying the other two won't be just as bad. But she's like consistently bad with meeting new people."

"She threatened us with a knife." Yves deadpans. "Good girl." He says thoughtfully.

"What?"

"She's normally so much worse. We've had death threats, actually throwing the knife at someone, getting a chainsaw." "She's an interesting person" he adds laughing at our startled expressions.

"So you guys have no experience with soul finders at all?" Phee asked, trying not to look like she was investigating for me. She failed spectacularly. I was going to have to tell her that acting wasn't her thing.

Neither were interrogations. "No we have one pair. But the rest of us aren't really looking. I mean we're kinda living in a war zone."

"Ally and Luke right?" Phee asked, glaring at him. She was trying to look intimidating but was not doing so well.

Still I couldn't help but stare at him as well, waiting for the answer that can either give hope or despair.

Authors note

Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed... It honestly makes me super happy when you guys review so please keep going.

Tell me your opinion on the story. I know right now it's a little bit boring but trust me, the action will pick up soon.

Anyway, Ally and Luke? Or Luke and someone else? I want to hear your guesses!

Please please please review!

Hint for the next chapter

*...her ice blue eyes fixated upon the screen. In the dim light they gleaned like twin blue flames, "Well if they are not with us. They're against us. And we all know what happens to people that are against us. " A smile curled across her full lips as she grinned down at the family who thought they were escaping. "They don't tend to live much longer." A cold sound of a metal blade being unsheathed echoed through the room, followed by the click of her stiletto heels.*


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He paused for a moment about to answer before an ear shattering noise started to blare.

He cursed running in the opposite direction. We paused looking around.

Our hands over our ears, Phee motioned to room beside us. We ran inside instantly experiencing a reprieve from the blasting noise.

"They're crazy. All of them. We need to get outta here!" Yves shouted.

Phee and I glared at him in confusion. "But you saw..."

"Have we seen them do anything? No. All we saw was a memory. Which can be faked. What we have seen is enough evidence to convict them as causing the murders. All of them."

"Sky wouldn't do that." Phee crossed her arms, glaring at her soul finder.

"Sky wouldn't." Yves agreed and Phee smiled triumphantly.

"Ally would."

"Ally is Sky."

"No she's not. Can't you feel it? She's different and not the good kind. We don't know this girl. We don't know anything about her so why should we trust her? She could be planning our murder right now. I know this isn't what you want to hear Zed but this girl is capable of murder. We need to get out of here."

I wanted to argue. Wanted to scream at my brother, she's Sky I know she is.

But deep down I knew he was right. This wasn't Sky. Sky was gone. Phee opened her mouth, ready to protest.

"He's right." I said quietly and I felt a crippling sadness come over me. It was worse this way. To have her again and then lose her like this. Well not lose her, We never had her

. I tried not to think about what would happen when we got Home.

If even Yves thought they were behind the killings, we would be forced to hunt them down.

And then put them in jail or worse. The savent net could choose to torture than kill them. Would I be able to handle that?

...

We stood outside of the house.

That's right house. From the inside it was a veritable fortress full of weapons and fricken maniacs.

On the outside it was a stone cottage. A vibe trailed down the railing and flowers were set out on the porch.

It was so misleading as to the real evil inside. Well, at least we thought they were evil. I wasn't sure anymore.

I knew what I was supposed to believe but if Sky was evil, why did leaving her hurt this badly?

...

"Shut her up."

The piercing scream was cutting through the room. The tall man clapped his hands over his ears.

"She won't get way this time, the little slut. She's dead and without her their nothing. And we win. Because they need three to defeat us and well... She won't be around much longer."

"Sir. Grayson is dead." The man spun around, his eyebrow raising incredulously.

"How?" "Let's just say she does not take kindly to being forced into things, especially not cells."

"Well, Mrs. Evans. You've put up more of a fight then your sister did. All we need is a little insurance."

The man smiled direly, his thoughts flickering back to the family if savents.

"You said you would do anything for your sister, Emmalina. Let's test that theory shall we?"

...

The acrid taste of the gas stung the air around where the canister lay.

The clouds almost completely obscured the bodies on the ground. "Kidnapped twice in one day? That's the definition of a bad day.."

The man smirked. "Shut up and let's get them out of here."

...

"Where the fuck is my sister!" The slim girl paced back and forth.

"We don't know." She slammed her hand down. "Get out!"

"Not you." She snapped as the other blonde girl made to leave.

"Where you're boyfriend?"

"Probably same place as Emmy and he's not my boyfriend."

"Obviously." Her ice blue eyes fixated upon the screen. In the dim light they gleaned like twin blue flames,

"Well if they are not with us. They're against us. And we all know what happens to people that are against us. "

A smile curled across her full lips as she grinned down at the family who thought they were escaping. "They don't tend to live much longer."

A cold sound of a metal blade being unsheathed echoed through the room, followed by the click of her stiletto heels.

"C'mon let's go save your boyfriend's stupid ass. And Em. And finish this thing once and for all."

She spun towards her in shock. "We aren't ready."

Aya laughed, "well we better be. Or we'll all be dead"

...

Authors note

I am so sorry

Exams suck OK... Anyway I go to camp super soon but I am hoping to get a few more updates in.

Please review. I know this chapter sucked but I have been so busy...

Alright talk later, I will put up another chapter soon.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will's Pov

"Where are we?" "I don't remember anything." I couldn't open my eyes.

Slowly I started to feel the cold iron cuffs wrapped around my wrists, the fabric tightly stretched over my eyes.

The hardback of the chair pressed against my spine.

I could hear everyone yelling, screaming in panic but I couldn't see anyone.

"Everybody calm down." That was Victor. Who knew who was here?

"Where is Gracie?" That was Diamond. The entire room stilled, I could only hear deep breaths.

"Gracie?" Trace called, again nothing. Oh my god.

Had Sky killed Gracie? That was the first thing that sprung to my mind. After all it had to be them who had taken us. It had to be. But why keep us locked up?

They hadn't before.

We didn't need this, it had been hard enough for all of us when Sky had died. I had tried. To keep moving on.

I was in FBI training because that's what I had decided that I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

I wanted to help save people, and Sky's case had helped me realize that.

Now all I wanted was my soulfinder. Victor was looking for his, and so was Uriel. Crystal had told them approximately where to look, but we had all stopped out of respect for Zed after Sky.

The problem was, Crystal hadn't been able to pick up anything about mine.

She said she had once gotten something in Amsterdam but now, there was nothing.

Like someone was blocking the link. It had broken my heart but I hadn't lost hope.

I would find her. Soon.

The creaking of a door alerted me to another presence.

A hand ripped the fabric off my eyes and I threw my head back. My eyes flickered open then immediately closed.

The room was far too bright. Slowly my eyes adjusted, enough to know we were in a metal warehouse.

Guards lined the walls and we were all in the center of the room, clustered together. All cuffed to wood chairs. Two men stood at the only exit to the room.

One is tall, with black hair and eyes. Basically he's built like a bodybuilder. The other man looks younger, maybe by a few years.

He has brown hair and the same chilling eyes. He is slighter, not quite as physically intimidating but he could still go a couple rounds with a boxer.

"Well, well. Look who's awake. Welcome." The dark haired man stepped forward, his eyes glittering menacingly.

"Where are we?" Victor glared at him. They almost looked familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"Now now, I can't tell you that. Don't worry, you won't be harmed." Confusion swept over me. "You won't kill us?" He smiled.

"Oh no, you're going to die but it won't be by my hand. No, no you are... Insurance. Something to keep her good behaviour."

"Where is my daughter?" Diamond demanded. "Oh her. She wasn't any use to us so let's just say she's in a better place." I felt as if someone had sucker punched me in the gut.

"Who in their right mind kills a kid?" "Whoever said I was in my right mind?"

...

The girl rushed down the hallway after a slim figure, her hands shaking. "This way." She hurried after the voice, stumbling down the hallway.

"We should have about 30 more seconds before they notice I'm gone. Ah here we are."

The taller girl stops in front of a window. Its barred and a complicated tangle of wires cover the bars. Some sort of security system. She starts to disarm it with ease, almost as if she's done it before.

"Have you been here before?" She stumbles over the words, her hand clutching the blonde girls other hand.

Her chest rises and falls rapidly, and she quakes in fear.

The older girl smiles wryly "Every time I close my eyes."

The younger one hasn't noticed but the girl has been dismantling the system and she pulls one last wire.

A shrieking alarm echo's through the hall. "Shit." She swears.

Grabbing the young girls shoulders, she glares deep into her eyes,

"Go through that tunnel. You will get to a hatch, pull it and you'll be outside. Once you get outside, Run. Run like you've never run before. Say the word, the one Sky taught you. Hold this.."

She pulls at the locket hanging around the young girl's neck,

"and say the word. She'll come and tell her where we are. Do you understand?" The girl nods. Emmy wraps her arms around the child before releasing her

"Go. Now. Don't look back. Not for anything." She climbs into the tunnel. Its tight, almost too tight.

Tears are streaming down her face, but she doesn't turn back. Its dark in the tunnel, but she can feel the end of it. There's a hatch just like she said.

She pulls it but she's not strong enough. The lever won't budge. More tears pool in her eyes, tears of frustration and fear.

"You can do it. Come on Gracie try." It's like she can hear her voice.

Her mother's, her father's and the strange girl who just saved her.

The girl who she had never seen before. The girl who said that she would protect her. Their voices blended into one as she pulled. It wasn't working.

Exhausted by fear and the numerous attempts to get the hatch open, she slumps against the wall.

"Are you just going to give up?" Its almost like she can taste the freedom on her tongue as she stiffens her muscles to pull one last time.

The hatch creaks, sliding open just an inch. She pulls harder, finally cracking it enough for her to slide through. On shaky legs she tumbles out, onto a patch of grass. Fresh grass. She's free.

"Run."

Her voice swings back into focus and Gracie takes off. She knows she's slow but she's praying to any god there is that she's fast enough to get away. She grips the locket and murmurs the word that her aunt had whispered in her ear.

"Trovami e faremo la nostra fuga." Nothing happens and Gracie continues to run.

She doesn't notice exactly how fast she's running, faster than humanly possible. She runs until she can't move anymore. Gracie falls and rights herself slowly, muscles shaking from exhaustion.

A low growl sounds behind her. She turns slowly, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. A gold wolf stands there.

Its dark eyes fixate on her, its ears pinned against its head. It stalks forward and Gracie trips backward.

"Nice doggy." She whispers, her entire body paralyzed by fear.

The wolf leans its head back and howls. Its one of the most beautiful things Gracie has ever heard, also the most terrifying.

The wolf sits facing her, almost like a dog. The face off continues, girl staring at wolf, wolf staring at girl.

"Pace, Cosa hai trovato?" The wolf breaks the stare off, Turning and running like a dog to its master.

"Sky?" The young girl sobs. "Gracie?" She can't help but cry, she's safe. She feels her aunt approach her setting a hand on her shoulder

"You're OK, sweetie, you're OK."

... ...

Authors note

*the non English is Italian. I used Google translate so I don't know if it's correct.*

Well that's it for a little while. I go to camp and we are not allowed phones or laptops.

I promise as soon as I get back, I will post new stuff as soon as possible, anyway what do you think?

How does Emmy know her way around?

Also why can't Crystal find Wills soulfinder?

For a hint to the last one think about this.

If they ever suspected Sky wasn't dead, Crystal could have tracked the soulfinder link... Why couldn't she?


	17. Ch

Hello Everyone

It's been awhile since this story was updated, and I honestly have no more ideas. Instead I considering deleting it and starting a different story. Im just not very inspired finish this story... I can't think of anything else to be honest

If anyone is interested in the different story I can post a description of it... I have some ideas for that one

I am experiencing some writer's block so any ideas would be appreciated. If not then I might start a new story...


	18. Chapter 16

Zed's POV

Sweat poured down my face as the man's fist rammed into my stomach. The pain tore through me, it felt like I had been set on fire. Gracie was dead, and now my family was lying dead on the floor.

I could hear Xavs screaming but my mind was focused on Crystals body. Her limp hand falling on the ground.

"Any last words, Benedict?" The yells and screams echoed in my brain until I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. The darkness of the tiny room was crushing. All I could hear were Xav's sobs and the screams from other tiny rooms.

And the occasional gunshot. Everything was lost.

"This is what happens when you get involved with powers you can't control." He clicked the bullet forward, into the first chamber. The safety was off. I shut my eyes, not want to see anything in that room.

The last thing I heard was my brothers hoarse yell, the last thing I felt was the coldness of the guns barrel pressed against my forehead.

...

I opened my eyes. I was in my room.

My room at home. I took in the faded green paint and the rough wood desk in the corner. Confused I picked up a pen from the desk.

"Wake up sleepyhead." A teasing voice sung through the room.

Turning slowly, I saw Sky standing in the center of my room. The light glinted off her curly blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes looked luminous, her eyelashes were long and dark.

Her lips were redder than usual and she held a drink in one perfectly manicured hand. She was wearing a black dress that fit her perfectly, making her skin look incredibly pale. Black heels graced her feet so she stood a little taller then normal.

"Sky? But you were dead, and then you weren't." "Shhh." She slowly strode towards me, the slightest smirk slid over her face. "Its not real."

She stops when she's about a inch away from me and shakes the hand holding her drink. "Real?" All I can feel is confusion. My brain feels empty, almost like I've been living a lie.

"You know, reality. Like real or not real, imagination versus the real world." She takes a sip, tilting her head back.

"I used to think I knew the difference, now I'm not so sure." The ice cubes in the drink clink and make a tinkling sound. Sky laughs at the noise, her laugh almost as tinkling. "But Crystal was dead, and the gun." She lifts an eyebrow and laughs again.

"Told you it's not real. But what really is? Am I? Are you? Is anything real or is it just some version of life that we convince ourselves that we have to live. What if our reality is so much worse than anybody else's. What if we are just fools in thinking we know what's real and what's not."

The words weren't registering into my brain, the feeling of vertigo got stronger. I felt like I was spinning in circles.

Sky laughed, and I could hear the real amusement in her voice.

"Look at me. I never do learn do I? Still rambling. Come sit." She flops down on my bed, the laughs still coming.

Gingerly, I sit beside her as she giggles herself into silence. "I still don't understand." She sits up, her hair falling around her face, which is inches from my own.

"I know" she whispers, almost like she's worried someone will hear us. "And I guess I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. Neither is she. She asked me to do it. It saved you a lot of pain, if you remembered everything you would be in agony every day. But then again I don't exactly have a problem with lying so for what its worth, I am sorry."

"Sky?" She smiles, but it doesn't touch her eyes.

"Now now whoever said I was Sky. Hate to break it to you but I'm not that nice."

...

"Wake up!" My eyes swim into focus slowly till I see Sky standing over me. She's wearing a loose shirt and denim shorts.

"Finally, that took forever. Rough sleep?"

I sit up, my head still foggy. "I had a weird dream."

Both her eyebrows shoot up. "Well you can tell me all about it during breakfast. Your mom made pancakes!" I nodded and then thought back to my dream.

All I got were some vague images, Gracie being held by a man in a black jacket, Sky talking to a girl who looks exactly like her, a tall blond boy holding a shield around us, a funeral with a empty coffin and Sky standing in a black dress.

But as I tried to hold onto the images, they slipped away, like a child holding water in their cupped hands.

"Never mind its gone." A tiny look of relief flickers across her face, but it's gone before I can fully see it.

"Well race you to the pancakes." She turns and I scramble after her down the stairs. Phee, Yves, Xav and Crystal were already eating and we entered the room.

Mom and Dad were standing together. All was well, so why couldn't I shake the nagging feeling everything was so wrong?

Authors note

Well I'm back, and I had a new idea. Thank you so much FindingSkyFan3 for the help. I'm glad that you wanted me to continue. So basically if you are confused, from this chapter (it's going to change later) everything previous was dream. Or was it? That's for you to decide.

Hoping to update tomorrow or the next day


	19. Chapter 19

Sky's POV

"And OMG can you believe it?" Zoe continued to gossip. Tina leaned forward listening to every word avidly but my attention was elsewhere. My eyes were fixated on Zed's back, what had his dream been?

Was it anything close to what really happens over those past few months? "Sky?" "Mhmm?"

"Sky you're not even listening to me." Zoe complained. "Sorry."

With great effort I jerked my eyes away and settled them on one of my best friends. "It doesn't matter, C'mon class starts soon." I drifted after the two of them into the hallway. I let out a sigh in relief when I realized that it was music class.

My second last class of the day, I was so done with school.

Having to talk to everyone like nothing had happened. But then again home was no different than school and being at the Benedict's was way worse.

Maybe I was just sick and tired of having to lie all of the time. "See you." I called to Tina as she walked away towards her class. I turned into the music room, walking straight over to the flute section.

I had learned the flute as a new instrument. I quite enjoyed it and was now moving on to the piccolo.

I pulled out the case and started to focus on putting it together. "Sky?" Zed stood in the door, smiling. I couldn't push back the rush of emotion at the sight of my soulfinder, love, relief and guilt swept over me.

"Hey." "You OK? You seem to be distracted." I nodded calmly and smiled. Unfortunately it didn't really seem like it reached my eyes but I hoped that it was enough.

"Come here." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. Tilting my head up I pressed my lips to his. I was back with my soulfinder, did anything else really matter?

Even as I thought it, a laughing blonde girl popped up in my mind, soot covering her face and her hair just like the last time I saw her.

...

My fingers flew on the flute. I loved being able to make music, it blocked everything else out from my head.

When I was playing all I could focus on was the music, the way it just seemed to pour out of me. Whether you were the melody or the harmony, everyone had a job to do and it didn't sound right if even one instrument was missing.

The music finished with a final fanfare and the bell rang. The noise jerked me back into reality as I started to pack up my flute. Zed waved at me as he left, laughing with his friends.

This morning was the farthest thing from his thoughts. However it was the only thing in mine. I left the class, practically running to English.

Not that I loved English but it was my final class which meant after this I was free. I slid into my seat and pulled out my phone. I played some random games as I waited for everyone else to arrive.

I was so into Angry Birds that I didn't even notice the classroom filling up until the bell rang. I tucked my phone into my bag and stared at the teacher.

Let me just say I tried really hard to listen. It just wasn't happening. I had absolutely no concentration, I wasn't ADHD but I had some idea of what a ADHD kid looked like. That's what I felt like.

What brought me back to earth after my brain vacated my head was a loud bang. It almost, it couldn't be, sounded like a gunshot. A smell of something burning wafted into the room.

The teacher laughed "Guess the chem lab is doing experiments." Breathe, I told myself. Not a gunshot, you are OK everything is fine and oh my god I can't see.

My vision was blurring, laughter sung in my ears. As if watching from under water I saw myself raise my hand and ask to be excused. Without even waiting for an answer I stumbled out of the classroom, breathing heavily.

The cold metal if the locker did not help as the lights of the hallway glowed strange colors. I almost fell into the washroom, thanking god it was a single stall.

My back was pressed against the freezing cold metal as my legs collapsed underneath me.

...

(Everything from this point is flashbacks)

"You are no fun." Aria extended her arms over her head luxuriously like a cat stretching.

"And possibly getting ourselves killed is fun to you?" A daring look flickered into being on her face. She moved closer to me, her identical blue eyes flickered onto mine.

"Maybe. The risk is the fun part. Don't you want to feel alive, even if it's just for a second? People live their whole lives never really living, don't be that person."

"Don't listen to her, Sky. She's just in one of her moods." Leah lounged in the corner. Her black hair was loose as she fiddled with a piece of string in her hands.

"Come here Rio before you get Sky to jump off a cliff." Ari laughed spinning away to collapse on the ground beside Leah.

"I wouldn't. I like my big sister even if she is a loser." Aria propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at me. I stuck out my tongue in response, crossing to sit beside Leah.

The two of them launched into an argument, and in moments like these we could almost forget that we were prisoners.

Locked in a cell, never to escape.

...

Can you see it? Can you hear it? Can you smell it? Fire. It burns, its bright colors gleaming.

The crackle of the flames as they burn whatever it can get its hands on. The acrid smoke that fills your lungs. You almost see it and think it's beautiful.

All you see is beauty and you are entranced by the flames. Beautiful and deadly. Until the heat envelopes you. Until all you can taste is smoke and you cough and cough, but it never goes away.

I feel the sting of the sparks as they land on my bare skin, the heavy feeling of the smoke settling into my lungs. All I can do is run, from the flames. Fear pulls me forward, driving my feet faster.

My shoulder rams into the door first, I spill out onto the ground. "Not your most graceful but I'll take it." I grab Aria's offered hand and pull myself to my feet. She's watching the flames, entranced.

"We fucking did it." The other faces turn towards the two of us.

...

(Flashback over)

They can't find out.

About anything that we did. I'm still trying to forget.

The 5 of us, Aria, Leah, John, Luke and me. We raised some demons those months. Some are still out there.

I know Ari is. I gave up my sister and some of the best friends

I ever had to stay with my soulfinder. I grab my backpack, mentally preparing myself

Now was not the time for the illusion to break.

Besides Ari promised she wouldn't come back unless something was wrong. Really wrong.

Authors note

So sorry this took so long. I just was having a hard time. So I am debating deleting some of the previous chapters so this new twist makes more sense. It is different but I want to know if you guys like it so please review with any kind of feedback


End file.
